Hands of Time
by snoopykid
Summary: This takes place after the rescue of Henry. As the crew is trying to find Neal as their next mission, they are thrown into another adventure. Only this time it is an adventure through time as they have to try and save the Savior by living her memory; based on the song Hands of Time by Rachel Diggs. Possible mentions of abuse, but nothing terrible or major! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This takes place after the rescue of Henry. As the crew is trying to find Neal as their next mission, they are thrown into another adventure. Only this time it is an adventure through time as they have to try and save the Savior by living her memory; based on the song Hands of Time by Rachel Diggs.

**Hands of Time**

_**Life is a carousel  
And dancing 'round the mirrors we go up and down  
So let the music take away the hurt you've come to  
Know so well  
Let it go cuz**_

**_You can't turn back the hands of time_**  
**_Just let it go and you'll be fine_**  
**_What's done is done and it's alright_**  
**_You can't turn back the hands of time_**

It was twilight as the Jolly Roger sailed through the open ocean of the Never-Sea. The air was crisp and cold as the ship sailed away from the island. Henry was safe and chatting animatedly to Regina, Snow, David, and Gold below deck about the different people he met that helped with his escape. They had managed to destroy Pan and his army of Lost Ones, along with Greg and Tamara with the help of the Lost Boys (which Emma learned was not the same as the boys she had read and seen in the Disney version), the fairies, the Indians, and finally the mermaids. Their next trek was searching for Neal, but they had to get out of Neverland first and Hook had wanted to sail as far away from the island as possible before throwing the bean out into the sea.

Emma sighed as she went above deck. As ecstatic as she was to have Henry back, she felt the familiar sense of suffocation; that and her mind was still replaying those moments from the time they went through the portal to get to Neverland and to the trainings she had taken on with Gold and Regina to train her with her magic along with her father and Hook teach her about swordsmanship. Thinking back on her trainings, she felt the sense of pride that she had also been able to integrate her magic abilities along with the sword fighting.

Then her mind went to the seemingly never ending searches on the islands looking for the boy that was just below her at this very moment. She lifted her head up and inhaled the salty air. She could not believe that they had finally managed to find him…he was slightly bruised and his clothes were tattered, but overall he was fine and alive. That was all that mattered to her…he was alive.

Hook was at the helm and was watching the blonde closely. He had found it odd that she was not below deck with everyone else who was relishing in the safety of the boy. He was tempted to join her at her side and ask if she was ok when he noticed that the sky went from the colors of pinks and reds to a sudden pitch black. The warm temperature dropped to a sudden chill as the winds and tides started to pick up. Before he could call out a warning there was a sudden jerk in the wheel as he was thrown sideways and the ship took a sudden turn.

"What the hell?!" Emma shouted over the roar of the wind just as Regina, David, Snow, and Gold came to the deck with Henry following behind them to see what was happening.

Hook got up and tried to regain control of the wheel when he saw his passengers on the deck by Emma, "Everyone below deck-" He did not even get to finish when there was another wave that hit the boat, "Bloody Hell!" Hook cursed out as he regained his footing and then that was when he saw the sky once more as lightning and thunder cracked through the sky. He backed away from the wheel and raced down on to the deck, "Everyone below the deck now!"

"Hook what-" David was suddenly frozen as his eyes too caught the sky,

Everyone now looked up. Forms of shadowy creatures floated above the sky, "He is coming back for me!" Henry said panicking turning to Snow, who hugged him close as Regina and Emma were too stunned to move.

"This is not possible!" Gold yelled over the roar of the wind and fighting the chills that he was suddenly getting, "We defeated him!"

"This is not Pan!" Hook yelled, "This is something else entirely…"

"What-?" Regina started to ask as she was cutoff, "There is no time we have to get inside!" Hook yelled back trying to get them to understand.

They started to move as the ship took a beating once again throwing them off guard, and the sudden impact caused them to fall to the ground as water spread everywhere making the deck slippery, "Make sure to keep thinking happy thoughts!" Hook yelled as he tried to get back up along with everyone else.

Emma barely heard him as she started to hear a low humming in her ear. Her vision started to become blurry as her insides started to become cold. _You are worthless_, the voice she thought she would never have to hear again said, _you were born alone, you will remain alone, and you will die alone_. "No," she breathed out as she stopped moving toward the door. Then more voices started to come to her and they became louder in her mind that she tried to cover her ears, "SHUT UP!" Emma suddenly yelled.

Hook, Regina, Gold, Snow, Henry, and David turned to see Emma on her knees clutching her head, "EMMA!" Snow and David yelled.

"MOM!" Henry yelled trying to run over to her, but he was being held back by Regina.

Hook could feel the coldness and slight voices coming to him, "Come on!"

Gold tried to summon a shield around them, but he found that his magic was not working as he too began to feel cold. Regina was finding that her hold on Henry was starting to weaken as he kept trying to fight against her. She could hear Daniel's voice in her head and her mother's voice as well. Snow and David had gone over to Emma, but they too were starting to feel cold, "Emma sweet heart come on!" Snow yelled fighting against the coldness and the emptiness that was starting to engulf her.

"Emma please it is ok," David said as he too felt the numbness taking hold.

Emma was shaking now. The voices were growing stronger and the coldness started to take it's hold. Images started to flash before her eyes and memories that she had thought she buried started to resurface; not being able to take the pain, the coldness, and the voice anymore she made on final act of desperation she yelled, "STOP IT!" Then she shook out of Snow and David's embrace and pounded her fists on the deck of the ship. In that moment there was a flash of bright light and everyone covered their eyes as the bright light engulfed the ship and the surrounding area.

Once the light dimmed the sky returned to its original color of pinks and reds. The ocean was once again calm as well as the winds. There was absolutely no sign of the sudden storm except for one Emma Swan, who was unconscious and alone on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

**_You can't turn back the hands of time_**  
**_Just let it go and you'll be fine_**  
**_What's done is done and it's alright_**  
**_You can't turn back the hands of time_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hands of Time**

Snow opened her eyes and realized that she was holding on to Charming for dear life. Looking around she saw Regina holding Henry closely and Hook and Gold clutching their hearts…however she was looking for her daughter who was nowhere in sight, "What was that?" Henry whispered out in a tiny voice.

"Creatures that must have escaped the Shadows," Hook responded with a shutter, "these particular ones make you relive your worst memories. That is why I told you all to think of your happier moments."

"So where are we?" David asked looking around in the semidarkness, "And where is Emma?"

Before Hook could respond the darkness lifted and they saw that they were in a yard. There was a man and woman sitting on the porch looking like they were in a heated argument, "I suggest we ask them." Regina said pointing at them.

"I do not know," Gold said slowly as the group started to move toward them, "something does not-"

"Excuse me!" David called out completely ignoring Gold's warning as he led the group over to them.

The people did not look up as they continued to approach, "Excuse us!" Snow tried.

"I do not think-" Hook tried to say, but Henry ran over, "Hey we-" he tried to tap the people on the shoulder but his hand went right through them, "Whoa!" He exclaimed and this time went to Snow's arms.

Before anyone could comment on what they just witnessed, they heard a small girl's voice, "Mommy! Daddy!" Their heads turned to see a blonde girl with long curls running toward the people who were just arguing holding flowers and a piece of paper, "Emma!" They greeted surprised and slightly guilty.

"EMMA?!" The on lookers exclaimed stunned.

"They couldn't mean our-?" Snow started to ask, but left the question hanging.

Gold watched the scene and limped forward as the man caught the little girl in his arms and swung her around, "It would appear to be your Emma," he said slowly, "as it would seem that we are in Miss. Swan's memory."

"How?" Regina asked as she felt uneasiness at being in the memory of her 'rival'/ 'step-granddaughter'.

Gold remained silent as they watched, "Look I pickeded these for you Mommy!" The girl exclaimed happily. The woman was speechless as she took the flowers from her. Then the girl turned to the man, "And lookie daddy! I draws this for you!"

The man took the paper and nodded, "This is very nice."

The girl smiled looking very proud of herself. As Henry watched the scene he recalled something that Emma once told him on her first stay in Storybrooke, _I had a family until I was three, but they had their own kid and sent me back_. His heart sank and it suddenly struck him as he started to see the pieces together, "Oh no." He stated not realizing it was out loud.

"What?" Snow asked snapping her attention from the small family. When she saw Henry not looking at her she knelt down to his level, "Henry what is it?"

Henry bit the inside of his cheek as he responded, "Well it is just that Emma once told me that…" He took a deep breath and fixed his gaze on the smiling girl who was animatedly explaining the picture, "She had a family until she was three, but they sent her back."

Snow got up and David held her as he then too began to realize what this meant, "So if those creatures make you relive your worst memories then that means…"

No one needed anymore explanation than that as they heard the woman sigh, "Emma sweetie we have something to tell you;" the child looked at her with curious eyes, "You see…mommy and daddy are going to have a baby…"

Emma was silent and her eyes narrowed in confusion. After a few moments she light up, "So I am going to be a big sister?!" Came her excited cry, "I am going to be a sister!" The little girl started to run around with excitement.

Snow could feel her heartbreaking knowing that her little girl is going to be crushed. She could feel David pulling her close, not only to offer her support, but for himself as well. Henry could feel his eyes tearing up and he looked at Regina, who nodded and he went over to her and allowed her to comfort him. Regina on the other hand tried to remain indifferent to this scene, but for some reason she found it hard. Gold kept his face impassive as he recalled Emma's words to him: _You created the curse. You made me the saviour. So everything I've ever done…It's exactly what you wanted me to do._ He sighed as he watched the 'parents' calm the little girl down and sat her back down. He did make her the saviour…however looking at her face going from excitement to confusion he felt his heart clench as he realized he was going to actually see what the cost was to make her the saviour.

Hook saw the little girl, Swan, getting up off the chair and backing away from the people as they too began to stand up, "No," he heard the girl whisper, "no. Why are you lying to me?"

He looked down with the feeling of intrusion. He did not need to see the hazel eyes to know that this is where it all began. His voice came to him as he remembered the beanstalk: _I spent many years in Neverland-home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes…the look you get when you've been left alone_. He flinched internally as he realized that he was calling her out instead of making conversation. But then he recalled her off putting comment: _Yeah well my world ain't Neverland_. He looked up just as the girl ran inside the house and the people resumed to argue…ever since he met Emma Swan, he often wondered about her world…how she grew up…how such a beautiful fiery lass, like herself, came about. Now watching as the scene starting to diminish, he was starting to think that perhaps ignorance may be bliss.

They were once again back in semidarkness and Snow was the first to speak, "So we are going to be reliving all of Emma's worse memories?"

Gold sighed, "I am afraid so."

"But why? How did we get here?" David asked.

"It would seem that Miss. Swan's magic got a bit out of hand when we were attacked by those creatures," Gold stated, "When she wanted the overwhelming sensation to stop, for some reason she must have thought we could do something about it…"

"So she fixated on us?" Regina wanted to know as she unknowingly released Henry so he could go stand by Snow and David, "How did she think that we could help?"

Gold shrugged and let out a frustrated sigh, "I do not know. You are an intelligent woman; your guess is as good as mine."

Regina was about to let out a retort when Hook stepped in between them, "Instead of wondering why we are here and how we are suppose to help; we should be asking how are we going to get out of here."

Snow sighed, "He is right. How are we going to get out of here?"

Henry was silent as the adults talked and it was then he was beginning to notice the darkness starting to lift once more, "Guys?" He called out. They became silent as he pointed to a light source as it became brighter.

Shielding their eyes, they allowed the light to reseed and when it started to dim, they saw that they were once again outside in front of a big bricked building, "Angel's Paradise." Hook read out as he noticed the sign on the building, "Where the bloody hell are we now?" He wondered.

Henry looked around and noticed a girl sitting on the stoop and immediately recognized her as his mother. Her hair was longer and it was tied back in a messy ponytail. She looked slightly older and he was shocked to see that her hands were scraped up. He also took notice that her eyes were red and the ground had tear markings…a clear sign that she had been crying, "I think we are at the orphanage." Henry responded to Hook's question.

Before anyone could comment the door to the orphanage opened and a couple came out; not even glancing in the girl's direction. Emma shook her head and the onlookers heard her say, "Good riddance."

"Emma?" Their heads turned to see an older woman come out of the building. Emma groaned and stood up.

"Yes Ms. Wilder?" She called going over to the woman.

"Fighting is not something an eleven year old girl should be doing," the woman said kneeling in front of her and placing her hands on the girl's shoulders, "this is the fourth family that has sent you-"

"Those people do not deserve to be called family." Emma spat out through her teeth, "Family does not turn their backs on one another when the going gets tough and they support each other. Where was my support?!"

Regina could see the spark in the girl's eyes and she suddenly realizes that this girl is Henry's age. This could have been Henry if Gold had not gotten him for her. Granted it was only to get Emma to come and break the curse, however that new thought would not leave her alone…Henry could have been in this position, "Do not raise your voice to me Miss. Swan," The older woman said her voice low and authoritative as she stood up, "the school said you started the fight-"

"That is a load of crud!" Emma yelled, "Those boys were picking on me! They would not stop calling me names and taunting me! They were calling me 'Roadside Trash', 'Roadkill', and a whole bunch of other names because one of the kids in that home found out how I was abandoned and told everyone else!" Emma had closed her eyes and balled her fists up as she continued, "I tried to ignore them. I swear I did, but finally I couldn't take it anymore so I warned them to stop. Then one of the boys decided to be tough and asked what I would do about it and pushed me. So I hit him back!"

Snow was crying softly and David kept muttering about child cruelty at its worse. This is not how it should have been. This is not how Emma should have been raised and how her schooling should have been, "But Emma you gave the one boy a black eye and the other a broken nose."

"They deserved worse." Emma, David, and Hook muttered out at the same time. David and Hook shared a look. Hook shrugged in David's direction and David nodded his approval. While he did not fully like the pirate, he found a bit of respect for him.

Henry shook his head at the scene and found it unfair that the family had sent his mother back for defending herself. He watched as the older woman said, "Emma I am still going to have to punish you for fighting. This is the fourth time you were sent back for this. You cannot keep doing this. Those were nice-"

"Do not lie to me!" Emma yelled again as she stamped her foot, "I am sick of your lies! If they were 'good'" Emma made the air quotes with her fingers as she continued, "people, they would not have returned me like some cheap Christmas gift that you get at K-mart! Or like some hand-me down, rag tag, ugly, sweater from the nineteen seventies!" Emma was heading back inside and she reached the door before turning back to the woman, "Just proves my point: You can't trust anyone, but yourself in this world. There are no happy endings, they just don't exist!" With that she slammed the door leaving the older woman alone on the stoop.

The scene darkened again leaving the group stunned at what they just witnessed, "She was only eleven…" David muttered out, "She was only eleven…" He again repeated and looked at Henry this time. His mind was reeling at the thought that his grandson…his innocent, happy-go lucky, grandson was the same age as his daughter when she developed her cold and cynical attitude. Somehow he knew that this experience was going to get worst; just how much worse would be the question. Turning to his wife he asked, "Did you know about any of this?"

Snow whipped at tear that had fallen and looked at her husband, "No I did not. Emma never talked about her past to me much."

"How long is this supposed to last?" Henry asked not really wanting to see anymore of his mother's past, "Is there no way out of this?"

Everyone looked at Gold who shook his head, "I am sorry, but this is Miss. Swan's doing. Unfortunately even if your adoptive mother and I had our full strength back, we would not be able to get out of this it seems. So which means we have to wait for her to wake up…"

"Wake up?" David asked.

"Aye," Hook responded, "I have only experienced this on one other occasion;" he winced as he recalled his own entrapment in his memories, "It is not pleasant. She is as well experiencing not only the memories like we are, but the feelings as well."

"So is this like a curse?" Regina asked trying to keep her emotions in check for Henry's sake…and her own…

Hook shook his head, "It is worse than a curse. She will wake up once she has the strength to do so and we will be free, however the feelings are so raw that she will almost be like an empty shell as she recalls the torment."

"Why weren't we affected by this?" David asked, "We have some bad memories too."

"Aye yes we all do…however you unlike us," Hook motioned to Regina and Gold, "Have not harbored these feelings. You were somehow able to overcome them and move on."

Regina's mind flashed to Daniel's death and then looked at Snow, "So what you are saying is that unless we have really clung on to our memory we should have fallen victim like-"

Hook nodded before Regina fully finished her statement, knowing where she was going with it, "Meaning that you have some strong happy memories blocking out the bad," he motioned to Henry, "Or that you slowly started to move on…"

Gold noticed the way Regina eyed Henry then at Snow. He also noticed the small exchange that was made and knew that it was a combination of both that saved Regina. However he also knew that Emma's burst of magic also saved them as well…it had taken them inside her memory which in turned saved them from the same fate that she was experiencing at the current moment. For him it was the fact that he was relying on the happier moments he had with Bae as well as Henry, who he recalled would come into his store and ask him about some of the items in it and how he managed to acquire them, before Mary-Margret gave him the book.

Snow sighed and thought that there was a flaw in Hook's logic. She felt the darkness closing in on her and knew that David was feeling the same way…they shared a worse memory. It was a memory that haunted them from time to time when they would watch Emma with Henry and that was on the day of Emma's birth. Of course that day was a blessing however it was a day that was also a curse. Snow would remember how she handed Emma over to David and then she would recall her cries of agony as she heard the clanging of the swords, then finally crying over David's body as he lay on the floor of Emma's nursery.

David was thinking along the same lines as Snow. He knew that if he were trapped in a bad memory, it would be the night of Emma's birth. He internally shuttered at the thought of having to witness that moment over and over, going through every feeling, emotion, and pain…physicall as well as mental pain.

Henry couldn't even begin to imagine what other memory his mother would be experiencing. He knew that her time in the system was not pleasant, but to what extent? She never talked about it. Seeing that everyone was in deep thought, he was about to break the ice when once again the darkness lifted and this time the scene came into focus quicker than expected as they all gasped when they saw a tall blonde haired girl get back handed in the face by a bearded man with a cigar in his mouth, "You little ungrateful whore!" he yelled and he went for a second strike to her face.

"Not my daughter you bastard!" Snow yelled as she aimed to Sparta kick the man, but her leg went right through him. Snow went to do another attack, but David stopped her and held her as she struggled. He tried to comfort her with some soothing words, while inside he was screaming in rage.

Henry's jaw was open as he not only was in shock about his mother getting struck in the face, but the dark looks that Regina, Gold, and Hook were sending the man. Regina swallowed and placed a hand on Snow's shoulder who looked at her, "When this is over we will find this piece of filth and take of him personally." Seeing that Snow still looked confused she added, "No man should ever lay hand on a woman like this." Regina motioned to Emma whose mouth had a bit of blood coming out. Snow looked at Hook and Gold and they both nodded looking murderous: they both knew that there were firm lines that should not have been crossed…besides for Gold he knew that this was his chance to do right by his son. Snow and David shared a look and they returned the nod.

Emma's eyes gleamed with defiance for the man in front of her who now had a finger near her face, "You are stupid, worthless, no good, goddamn, freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk." He said.

Just then a woman came in with a dishtowel in her hand and immediately jumped in with, "You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful-"

She was about to continue when the man tore his hateful gaze way from Emma and yelled, "Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!" Then he went back to Emma and lowered his voice and got very close to her face, "She is right though…you are lazy and disrespectful. We took you into our home. We have fed you and gave you clothes for your back and this is how you repay us?!" He grabbed her hair and tossed her on the couch, "You get into a fight at school and I get called out of work because I have to come and get you?! What the hell is the matter with you Swan?!"

When Emma refused to answer he leaned in closer and yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

"Get out of my face." Emma's voice was hard and full of malice defiance. Regina, Hook, and Gold saw the look in Emma's eyes fully knowing that stare perfectly…it was a stare much like her parents got when they were ready for a fight.

"Swan so help me God you better drop that attitude or-"

"Or what?" Emma challenged, "You'll throw me threw a wall again? Give me a cigar burn, just like when I accidently spilled paint on the garage floor? Or better yet send me back to the orphanage? Go ahead…I do not give-"

The man put the cigar in his mouth and ripped Emma up off the couch and tossed her on her feet. Emma stumbled as the man pinned her against the wall, "You have some nerve you ungrateful bitch."

He turned her back on her, "No you have some nerve Sanders." Emma said her voice laced with venom.

"Oh no," Snow muttered, "Emma don't…" She knew what kind of trouble Emma's temper could cause her as the Enchanted Forest showed when she fired the gun.

Regina pulled Henry close to her as she knew Henry needed some type of support, that and she was close to losing her own temper as well just watching this. She meant what she told Snow about this man. Rival or not…granddaughter or not…no man should _**ever **_lay a hand on a woman. Shooting a look over at Gold, she was surprised to see the darkness in his eyes; it was almost like he was the Dark One once more. She also caught Hook's eye as well; she knew that on some level the pirate fancied the saviour and she also knew that those feelings were returned on some level. For once she saw the deadly pirate that she once recruited to destroy her mother. They caught her eye and nodded, as soon as they got back home, they were finding this lowlife and he would pay dearly for this treatment.

David was half cheering for his daughter and half fuming. He knew that Regina's words rang true and he wanted in on the action as well. However his revenge would have to wait as he was still holding Snow in his arms as Emma continued talking, "You take in kids just like us and use us as a meal ticket! We are nothing but a tool so that the government would give you free cash just for taking us in! You are a fraud! An ungrateful mother-"

Once again his back hand met Emma's face. Henry winced at the contact and hid his face from the scene not wanting to see anymore. He prayed that this memory was over, "And you think that you can do better? You are sixteen! You have no concept of anything! You should be grateful that we even wanted your sorry roadside ass!" He leaned in close, "At the rate you are headed Swan: you were born alone, you will remain alone…" They saw Emma's eyes widen, "and you will die alone."

Right at that moment Emma reached for a bat that was leaning against the wall and swung in away so that it hit the man in the stomach. He doubled over and let out a string of curse words as Emma grabbed her bag that was laying on the couch and jumped over it as soon as the woman entered the kitchen. Emma through her shoes on and bailed out the door before the man or the woman could catch her. The last thing they heard was the man at the door, "Go! Runaway! You will never make it! You are nothing! You are worthless!" The scene dimmed out as Emma was turning down an alley way and into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hands of Time**

The scene lit up once more before anyone could question about what just happened as the alley way came into view. They watched as Emma ducked into a building area that was blocked by broken pile wood. Following closely the group watched as Emma let out a shaky breath and slid down the slimly wall and started to cry in the abandoned building. Snow and David looked at one another and walked closer to the girl to try and once again offer some sort of comfort, "My sweet girl." Snow whispered as she tried to place a hand on the blonde's head, but her hand went right through Emma like a ghost.

"Daddy is here," David said softly hoping that by some miracle Emma would hear them and wake up to release not only them, but herself from this nightmare.

Henry looked at Regina and she nodded while holding his hand as they joined Snow and David by Emma, "We are here mom," Henry said quietly as he knelt down to try and pat her knee, but was also disappointed that his hand too went through, "we are here."

Snow was about to call her daughter's name once again when a figure emerged from the shadows, "Emma?"

The blonde snapped her head up as an older woman approached her, "Mrs. Crowley," Emma whipped her eyes and began to stand up, "did I wake you guys?"

"What does she mean?" Henry asked as Hook and Gold took this as a cue that the 'family' moment was over and walked over to join them.

"Please dear. Who can sleep on these floors and with that ruckus out there?" the woman asked with a wave of her hand and offered Emma a smile. Getting closer to the blonde the woman's smile dropped and immediately she became concerned, "Oh my...what happened?" She gently touched Emma's swollen and red cheek.

"Nothing; got into a fight." Emma said very fast as she tried to pull away from her, "No big-"

"Emma Swan, do not ever tell me it is no big deal," The woman scolded then called over her shoulder, "Ted bring whatever cold compress we have here please."

There was a male voice that came and heavy footsteps, "Here you go love." He said handing the compress to the woman, "This is our last-" then he took notice of Emma, who was being lowered to the floor by the woman, "Emma dear what happened?"

"It seems Sanders happened," the woman stated with a murderous look in her eyes.

"How do you-?" Emma was about to ask, but was immediately silenced, "Please dear we have known you for over a year, if it was someone else, you would not be this badly beaten that is for sure." Came the response from the woman who was starting to treat Emma's cheek.

Emma sighed and began describing what had happened. Snow and David began to feel jealous of the older couple for taking care of their daughter...but then they started to feel guilty. They should be thanking them for their help and support since it was clear that Emma had none. Henry took the moment to look around the damp area and he started to see the living area of the older people. He wanted to do anything to keep his mind off of what he had just witnessed. Looking around he slowly began to realize something very important about the couple… they were homeless, "So I ran," he looked back over to see the couple looking at her with sympathy as Emma finished the story.

"Honey you cannot go back there," Ted said as he held her hand.

"But where am I going to go?" Emma asked her voice desperate, "Neverland? Enchanted Forest? New York?" The group winced as she had mentioned Neverland seeing as how Emma ended up there anyway and it was not at all that she expected. Snow and David's stomach sank as she was supposed to grow up with them in the Enchanted Forest, "He was right, I am worthless and I will never make it."

"I do not believe that," the woman said, "I believe that you can do anything." Seeing that Emma was shaking her head, the woman stood up and said in a strong voice, "People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to punch back and say, 'no, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because let's face it there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

Emma smiled, "You sure? Cause I think you are mine fairy godmother Sarah."

Sarah smiled and said, "Trust me if I had magic I would want to help you like you helped us." Then softly she grasped Emma's hands in hers, "Listen sweetheart, I know it may seem helpless right now, but it will get better. You have to believe that. You have to have hope."

"Where has hope ever gotten me? Nowhere. Hell I must be screwed up if my own parents dumped me on the side of the road." Snow and David winced at her tone and Regina was stunned to see Emma so helpless. She was beginning to wonder where the fight was in the blonde that she had come to know. Gold limped away from the scene as he too began wondering how everything played out in the end...all because he wanted to get his son back. Hook was beginning to see a different side of Emma and he was starting to realize that there was a whole amount of truth to Emma's words: they understood each other in more ways than one.

"Give me your blanket." Sarah demanded standing up once again.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

Sarah smiled gently, "That blanket. I know you have it." Emma opened her bag and gently pulled out her baby blanket and handed it over to Sarah who unfolded it and held it up, "Stand up and take a long look at it."

Snow placed a hand over her heart and David felt his skip a beat as he looked at his sixteen year-old daughter. He remembered holding her in that very blanket as he fought of Regina's guards to get her to the wardrobe, "What do you see?" Sarah quizzed softly, "If you have to: feel it...run your hand across your name...feel the stitching. Imagine the person who made this for you..." Ted placed a reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder as she did what she was instructed.

Henry stepped toward Emma slowly to observe what his mother was doing. He could see her eyes glisten with tears as she ran her hand across the fabric, "I see a lot of time went into making this...I see a lot of patience it took..." Emma said slowly her voice cracking.

"And your name?" Ted asked softly in Emma's ear, "What does that tell you?"

"It tells me someone must have cared a whole lot to make this for me." Emma responded just as softly as she turned away from them.

Snow nodded and David hugged her as she said, "We did Emma...we really did and still do care a lot about you…" She hoped that Emma was able to somehow hear her voice and realize that they obviously really did care for her; that they were willing to do anything for her.

Just then sirens could be heard and the three people snapped their heads toward the sounds coming from outside, "Oh no!" Emma yelled, "They called the cops! I am so dead!"

"No, no you are not." Ted said trying to calm the blonde down as she was trying to stuff her blanket back into her bag, "Listen to me, you are not going back there."

"But I have to. I-" Emma was cutoff as Sarah thrust some money into her hand, "What-?"

"Take it." Sarah demanded, "Take it and run. You will find them Emma."

"But this is all you guys have. I can't-"

"Yes you can Emma. Like I said, we would do anything to help you. We will not let you go back to that bastard." Sarah growled out as her eyes flashed murderously.

Before Emma could respond shouts were heard as one officer yelled, "Witnesses say they saw her come this way!"

"We will find her!" The other yelled.

"Oh no...they are going to find her." Snow whispered as David's grip tightened around her.

Henry's heart was pounding as Regina held him close, "Run mom...run please." Then he turned away afraid to watch anymore. Regina's heart was breaking for Henry as she was watching Emma debate about what to do, "Come on Swan. Don't let your son see you get caught and sent back." She muttered under her breath not realizing what she had said about Henry.

"Look you want to find them right?" Sarah asked gripping the blonde's shoulders as trash cans were being tossed around outside.

Emma nodded, "Yes. I want answers. I deserve answers..." The last part her eyes flashed and everyone could see the faint determined personality that the sixteen year-old would have as a twenty-eight year-old.

"Well you won't get them if you are with those pieces of filth. Now that will be enough to get you a ticket to the next town over and from there I am sorry, but you are on your own." Sarah said her voice leaving no room for argument.

"I would not even know where to being though and I do not want you guys to get-"

"Do not worry about us sweetheart." Ted said his voice soft and animated, "We will be fine."

"Yes we will be fine," Emma still looked doubtful as Sarah continued, "Hey we have been doing this for months now. Besides you have the 'proper' resources if you know what I mean," Sarah winked and motioned to Emma's bag and Emma's eyes were raised with questioning and slight guilt, "and besides all good stories start at the beginning."

"Hey look over here! There is a whole in this pile wood!" There was a yell.

"Break it open!" Came an order from outside the room.

Sarah pushed Emma away from them and said, "Time is up. Go Emma and run! Do not look back. You know the back way out!" Emma started to back away from them, but she did not turn around, "Go!" Ted ordered seeing that Emma stopped.

"But-" Emma started to say.

"No buts; please Emma. Let someone help you just this once." Sarah implored her.

Emma relented and nodded, "Thank you…for everything."

"Get out of here now!" Ted yelled at her just as the pile wood was getting beaten down. The cops just managed to enter the area as Emma was already running down a dark hallway in the abandoned building and the scene dimmed.

The group sighed and everyone with the exception of Gold held a hand over their heart, "That was too close." Henry said as he moved away from Regina.

"Yes, although this did not seem like a too bad of a memory," David commented.

"She must be fighting the hold then," Gold stated as he limped back over to them, "she must have viewed this as a happier memory since at sixteen she was freed from the system."

"How would you know that crocodile?" Hook asked looking at the old man.

Gold smirked, "Well pirate I do not need magic to have all the resources at my finger tips...right Regina?" He looked to the woman and she shrugged.

"What does he mean?" Snow asked looking at her stepmother.

"I am referring to the Daily Mirror Scandal," Gold said before Regina could respond, "about our Sheriff having little Henry in jail."

Henry winced as he remembered reading about that and he also remembered how his mother looked surprised. He then looked at her and asked, "How did you get a hold of that record anyway? Emma said it was sealed...whatever that means..."

Regina sighed and said, "I actually did obtain it through legal means. Yes it was sealed by court order on the account it was a juvenile offense, however there was a loop hole in the sealment...so all I did was unseal it."

"So you are saying you know what happened to her?" Snow asked as she pointed in the dark at the direction Emma took to evade the cops.

Gold shook his head, "Not in great detail like what we are being shown, however there is a time between her at seventeen up until her arrest at eighteen when there is almost no record of her living anywhere."

Before anyone could talk the scene changed once more…only this time it was blurry…almost like you were looking through a glass of water. It was Granny's diner in Storybrooke and Emma was sitting at the table reading the paper just as Regina sat down across from her, "What is so bad about this?" David asked slowly looking at Regina suspiciously.

Regina had not a clue until she heard herself say, "How was your walk with Henry? That's right – I know everything. But relax. I don't mind."

They all saw Emma give her a look of confusion, "You don't?"

"No. Because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you are. And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven." The Regina in the diner stated off handedly.

"Seven?" Both Emma and Snow asked at the same time. Snow gave Regina a look and a raised eyebrow.

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade. Your longest in anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?" Regina asked as the scene fizzed out and the word Tallahassee echoed around them.

Once again the scene came into focus as they watched Emma running into an alley way toward a yellow bug. No one spoke, but watched in sheer amazement at how quickly Emma broke into it. Taking out a screwdriver she got it into the ignition and it drove off. Then they found themselves in the car with Emma driving and no sooner did she pull out into the main road a voice snuck up behind them from the backseat, "Impressive," Everyone jumped just the car swerved a bit; startled by the man in the backseat of the car, "But you could have just asked for the keys. Just drive. It's fine."

"Dad?" Henry asked out loud in awe.

"Bae?" Gold asked also just finding his voice as he watched his son and the woman interact.

Snow and David watched them interact and the way Neal covered up for Emma after she ran the stop sign, but then became amused when Neal said, "We got lucky."

"Wait…this isn't your car either, is it?" Emma asked shooting him a look, "I stole a stolen car?"

Snow and David tried to hide their amused grins. Henry was bursting out laughing. Hook was also smirking. Regina tried to hide a slightly amused grin…and Gold was still in shock that this man was his son as Neal replied, "Now, how about that drink?"

The scene fast forwarded to Emma and Neal's adventures, which mostly involved stealing and sneaking into motel rooms. Snow was starting to feel amazed about how care-free Emma looked when she was with Neal. She was also feeling a bit disappointed in herself that Emma had to live in this life as a thief. This life…none of it was what she wanted for her daughter; however she could not even begin to fathom as to what happened to Emma and Neal's happiness.

David was getting slightly annoyed at watching his daughter falling in love with the son of the Dark One; but then relented when he looked over at Gold, who was leaning on his cane as a look of wistfulness overcame him normally indifferent facial features. He assumed that Gold must have been thinking relatively along the same lines as him…their children were happy it seemed. It did not matter that they were living out of a car and stealing to get by…they had each other.

Hook was watching the two interact and thought about when the last time he had seen Baelfire smiling like that…it was when he was teaching the lad to sail the Jolly Roger. The feeling of freedom and adventure…but he was also feeling slightly jealous. He knew that Emma would never look at him like she was looking at Neal; however Hook knew that this happiness would not last very long: _An orphan's an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? You ever even been in love? _He had once asked her and he could still remember the hurt and betrayal that overcame her features as her response came to him: _No. I have never been in love_. Looking at Neal as he pulled Emma close as they were back in the car; Hook began to wonder what Neal did to her…

The scenes started to slow down some as Emma and Neal approached a motel and watched as a family leaving their room, "We have about twenty minutes until housekeeping comes. You ready?" Neal asked looking at the blonde.

"Let's do this." Emma said smirking micheviously.

They entered the room and closed the door. Neal looked over at Emma, "Want to shower first?" He asked her.

Emma wasn't looking at him, but a dream catcher that Henry instantly recongized as the same one that his father has, "Oh look at what they left behind."

"What is it?" Neal and Hook asked giving the object a funky and critical look.

Emma smiled, "It's a Native American dream catcher. It's supposed to keep all the nightmares out, and only let the good dreams in to protect your home." She twirled it in between her fingers and looked at it wistfully. Snow could see the gears turning in her daughter's head as she analyzed it.

Regina was also looking at the object as was Hook, "It's flypaper for nightmares?" Neal, Regina, and Hook asked at the same time. Regina and Hook shot each other a look and shuttered at having asked the same question.

Emma nodded enthusiastically. Neal smiled at her and said, "Let's keep it."

"Yeah, hang it where? The car?" She scoffed putting back where she found it.

Neal shrugged and stated, "It's not much of a home. Maybe it's time we get a real place."

Emma did a double take and looked at him critcally, "Are you saying…"

Henry was starting to get excited with these memories of his father and mother. This was better than the storybook. Any chance of learning about their adventures was almost better than any life time of Christmas' and birthdays' combined, "Why not? We've been on the road long enough, baby. It's time we retire the Bonnie and Clyde act. So, I think… I think it's time." Neal said as he went over to Emma and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Together?" Emma asked her eyes glistening with hope.

"Don't you want to?" Neal asked nervously.

Emma pulled away from him and sat on the bed. Snow could see the hopeful look dimming as she ask, "Like where? Neverland?" Again the group winced at the mentioned choice of home.

"I'm serious," Neal said firmly and only Gold noticed the slight wince Neal had and looked to Hook. He made a mental note of asking the pirate what exactly occurred between him and his son as Neal continued with his voice filled with determination, "We could do this."

"Where?" Emma asked her tone will of the skepticism that everyone, including Henry, recognized.

They all watched as Neal grabbed a framed map of the United States off the dresser and pulled Emma up off the bed. He then laid the map on the bed in front of Emma, "Where? I'll tell you where. Close your eyes and point. Whatever spot you pick, that's our home." He says his voice full of earnest.

Everyone, yes I mean everyone, leaned in close and held their breath as Emma did just as Neal instructed. She closed her eyes and randomly pointed to a spot on the map. Opening her eyes she says, "Tallahassee."

Neal smiles brightly that causes the onlookers to smile themselves, "We got a winner."

Snow and David watch as Emma suddenly becomes very excited. She is almost bouncing as she faces Neal and asks, "Is it near a beach?"

"Yeah, it's Florida. Everything's near a beach."

"Okay then, Tallahassee it is." Emma says with a firm nod.

"Tallahassee it is." Neal repeats softly as he leans in to kiss her.

Emma is about to lean in as well, but then pauses. Neal stops, sensing that she has another question, "Are you sure? Is this… What you really want?"

Neal sighs and lays her on the bed and Emma instinctively wraps her arms around his neck. He looks deep into her hazel eyes and says, "What I really want, is you."

He kisses her gently at first and Emma pulls away, "I love you." She then leans up and starts to kiss him again this time a little rougher.

Neal groans and pulls away to respond, "I love you too." He then starts again.

Gold's eye twitches, "I really do not need to see any of this." He states as he turns away and then silently thanking whatever higher power there was that started to dim the scene.

"For once I agree." David said as well, "Let's not speak about this again. Deal?" He held his hand out and Gold shook on it.

Henry looks at Snow, "That seemed happy enough."

Snow nods, "Yes it did."

"Mom and Dad looked like they really loved each other." Henry once again said after a moment of silence.

Regina sighed as she somehow sensed that her conversation with Emma sparked something dark in the blonde; because whatever happened next she knew it was not going to be good. If she did not know any better, she could say that she was feeling sorry for the blonde, "Do you think this means that Emma is getting better?" Henry's innocent voice startled her out of her musings.

Regina looked into Henry's eyes and saw hope shining in them. It was almost like she was transported into a different time…a time when she was hell-bent on destroying that same hope in her step-daughter's eyes. She bit her lip not knowing what to say…but thankfully (or not depending on the outcome), the scene changed and Henry looked away from Regina, "I wonder what Tallahassee is going to be like!" He exclaimed as the next scene came into view.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hands of Time**

Snow, David, Regina, Henry, Hook, and Gold took in the scene around them as they saw Emma is waiting over by a tree, "This doesn't look like an area even remotely close to a beach," Hook observed as he looked around.

"That's because it isn't." David said looking at a license plate on a car, "We are still in Oregon."

"Ah." Hook said slowly. Then after a moment he asked, "Where the bloody hell is this Oregon?"

Snow smiled a bit as she was busy admiring her daughter, "It is a state out west." She responded sounding like a teacher, "They must not have decided on when to leave yet."

Hook nodded again. He did not know what to think of this experience. He then looked at the boy that was literally bouncing, "When do you think we will be able to see Tallahassee?" He asked.

"Perhaps soon, look." Regina said trying to placate the young boy as she pointed Neal out for him.

Gold watches as Henry's eyes shine brightly and he even smiles as he walks over to where Emma was standing. She holds up the paper bag she was holding as a way of greeting, "I got doughnuts. I got jelly." The group couldn't help but smile, until they notice Neal's expression which is solemn, "What's wrong?" Emma asks as her smile falls.

"Nothing," Neal lied and tried to lean into kiss her.

Henry frowned deeply. While he did not have his mother's superpower, his father's face was like an open book to him. His mother must have known that Neal was lying because she placed a hand on his chest to stop him and said, "No, no," Neal sighed and started to turn away from her, but she stopped him, "Hey. What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Neal ran a hand through his hair and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, "This was on the wall at the post office."

The onlookers looked at each other and got behind Emma to get a look at the paper's contents…it was a 'wanted' poster searching for Neal Cassidy, "Oh my…" Snow says placing a hand to her mouth.

Regina eyed the poster closely and was in disbelief…the son of the Dark One on a wanted poster? It was just unreal to her. She looked at Gold seeing how he was taking this and she could see that he was hiding his emotions. Internally though Gold was in chaos. He never wanted this to happen to his son. It was just too much for him. He backed away from the group to try and keep his cool, but was close enough that he could still here the conversation.

"I didn't even know they did that still." Neal said trying to keep cool.

"When did this happen?" Emma asked wanting to understand what was happening.

Neal sighed deeply, "I was a janitor in Phoenix – this high-end jewelry place. The manager was a drunk. He would forget to lock the case to the expensive watches."

Hook saw the slight guilt in the man's eyes and immediately knew where this was going for him. He then looked at Emma and saw she knew as well, "Neal…" Emma groaned out as she shook her head.

"I resisted – twice! The third time, this guy's just asking to get took. So I… I grabbed a couple cases of watches, and I hopped on a train to Portland. The store's got insurance. Anyway, I stashed 'em in a locker at the train station. They're still there. It's not… It's hardly stealing." Neal explained while he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Henry was in rapt attention at his father's story. He was literally sitting on the ground, leaning forward, and soaking all the information in…that is until a sense of forbidding overcame him…it was ominous and all at once, he did not like where this was headed.

Snow and David was watching Emma as she took in the information and suddenly her face went from comprehension to slightly hopeful, "So, you got away clean."

Neal shook his head and motioned to the poster in her hands, "I didn't get away clean. The manager may have been a drunk, but the security cameras are stone sober. I thought this heat had died down, but it hasn't," then his face and eyes were filled with regret, "I'm sorry. Tallahassee's out. I got to go to Canada."

"No!" Henry yelled startling the adults in the group, "No! You cannot go to Canada!"

Emma shrugged and handed the poster back to Neal, not catching his tone of voice, "That's fine. I like maple syrup."

"No mom that is not what he is saying!" Henry yelled forgetting that she couldn't hear him. Snow placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and he looked at her, "He can't leave her…not like this."

"I got to go to Canada alone." Neal clarified as he looked at her.

Emma backed away from him, "Why?"

"If I get caught and you're with me, you're in trouble-" He tried to explain.

Emma crossed her arms and smiled, "You're not going to get caught."

The group looked at her confused, "Where are you going with this?" David asked out loud and recognizing just how much Emma looked like Snow when she got a crazy idea.

Neal looked at her in confusion and disbelief, "How can you say that? You think crossing the border's easy?"

"We get fake IDs and passports." Emma stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do not understand." Hook said looking at them, "Why would you need these IDs and passports just to cross kingdoms? What they bloody hell are they anyway?"

"For protection." Regina said answering his question.

"But how-?" Hook was about to ask when he was cut off, "Because the people here need them…and they just do. Now shut up." Regina barked despite herself.

Everyone stared at her as Neal said, "Those cost money. We have a stolen car."

"We make it legit. We take a VIN number off of another car." Emma argued back.

Snow could see her daughter becoming desperate and it broke her heart to see Emma trying so hard. David could also feel his heart breaking just watching Emma try really hard to change Neal's mind on the matter, when he clearly already made it up, "Emma, I'm not going to have you in the seat next to me with twenty thousand-"

Emma was suddenly shocked and waved her hands to shut Neal up, "Wait, wait! Seriously. Wait, wait, wait." Pausing she started to pace quickly. Henry was now watching her closely and he could see where he got his operation planning method from. Slowly Emma stopped and said, "What if I go and get the watches out of the locker? No one's looking for me. We can…We can fence them, and then we have the money. We can do whatever we want. We can go wherever we want, right? We could change our identities and go to Tallahassee."

Gold spun from his spot and looked at Emma like he has never seen her before, "She would do that for him? For my son?" he asked slowly coming back to the group.

"Well she is our daughter clearly," David answered in awe looking at her.

"And she does love him dearly." Snow put in as she placed both hands over her heart.

Hook nodded as he could see the look in her bright hazel eyes. Regina did not say anything, but somehow she knew that: A) this idea would not fly well or B) something was bound to go wrong. She looked at Snow and David and somehow she was leaning toward option B, because this was their daughter and it of course had everything to do with love.

"So you…" Neal paused still trying to wrap his head around Emma's plan, "You want to steal the watches, to help me with get away with stealing the watches?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I want to do." Emma said firmly.

"I can't let you risk everything-" Neal started to say as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you." Emma interrupted him while looking at him dead in the eyes.

"I love you, too." He responded just as seriously as she did. He sighed seeing that he was not going to win, "You think you can do it?"

Emma smirked, "I know I can."

"And there is the cocky attitude that get's her in trouble." Regina stated. Everyone looked at her and she asks, "What? You know it is true."

No one said anything, because the Queen was right. The scene changes and the atmosphere is instantly tense. Everyone holds their breath as they see Emma nervously standing in front of the lockers at the train station. They watch Emma closely looking fixated on something and immediately they see what she sees…two cops talking.

They follow her as she carefully takes out a key and she starts to scan the lockers for the correct one. Reaching the right one she hesitantly unlocks the locker and pulls out a bag. They release their breaths at the same time Emma does realizing that she is successful. The scene quickly starts to change as they watch her exit the station.

They immediately recognize the yellow bug that is sitting in the street as Emma rushes into the car, where Neal is waiting for her, "Oh, thank God." Neal says as they watch Emma hand over the bag and they kiss, in which case both Gold and David shudder.

"Let's see 'em." Emma demands eagerly.

With shaking hands Neal takes out the case of watches and opens the lid and everyone watches as Emma's face falls from excitement to slight disappointment, "That's not as many as I thought."

"Me neither." Henry also comments, "You would think that there would be more of them for that manager to want my dad…"

"I am sure they are real expensive though." Snow states, not quite sure if she should be approving or disapproving this conversation with her grandson. Although she felt proud of her daughter, in fact she was quite sure they would have made one hell of a team in the Enchanted Forest while on the run from Regina's guards. Snow smiled at the thought as David looked at her questioningly. Snow shrugged and mouthed later to him as they continued watching the scene.

"Yeah, but they're super pricey." Neal explained to her. Snow gave Henry a look that said 'I told you so' as Neal continued, "This is twenty thousand dollars, easy."

Emma's eyes relit up with excitement, "Twenty thousand?! Tallahassee…"

Gold watched his son closely as his eyes were filled with love and longing. It did not take a genius to know what he was thinking about. It became clear to Gold that his son really loved Emma and would do anything for her. He bit his lip as he continued to watch, "Listen, I'm going to go meet the fence. I'll meet you with the money. Remember where? The parking structure by the tracks."

"Yes." Emma responded.

"Nine o'clock, sharp." Neal says and then he got an idea and says slowly, "This is so there's no mix-ups…" He takes out one of the watches and fastens it around Emma's wrist.

Emma smiles as she looks at it, "So, I guess we're keeping this one?"

Neal smiles brightly, "How can we not? Look how good it looks on you." She smiles at him again and they kiss, again, "Tallahassee, baby. We're almost home." He states.

Emma smiles as Neal exits the car with the bag. Before the scene fades out once more they hear Emma mutter with a content sigh, "Home…"

At the parking structure, they see that Emma is waiting for Neal. Hook watches as she paces while holding…a cell phone? Cell phone to her ear; while also muttering a string of curse words.

"I do not understand…it looks like she has been waiting awhile for dad," Henry observed recognizing his mother's agitated state of being. He tried to push away the ominous feeling that returned as he watched, but looking at the adults he could tell that they knew something was wrong.

Snow and David were on the alert now. Snow remembered the article in the Daily Mirror about Emma being eighteen and having Henry in jail. She did the quick math in her head and realized that if Emma ran away at sixteen from the system, she knew that must have meant that she met Neal around seventeen, which would now make her…eighteen. Snow's stomach sank as she realized what possibly happened…

Suddenly Emma dialed the number again and placed the phone on speaker. They heard the error message and Emma slammed the phone shut, "Damn right it's an error." She says out lud.

Just then everyone went white in the face as a cop appears, armed with a gun out of the shadows of the structure, "Unless he set you up." Emma jumps and turns and suddenly her face is white, "Hands above your head please, miss."

"No," Henry muttered, "He wouldn't do that. This has to be a mistake." Turning to the adults they were giving him a look of pity. Looking at Regina now he asks, "This is mistake right?"

Regina was just as shocked as Henry was. Based on what she observed, she would have never thought that Neal would have done this to the blonde, "Wait. Why?" Emma asked doing as instructed trying to play cool.

"Possession of stolen goods." The cop stated with a smirk, "Left you holding."

"I have nothing." Emma stated once again as the cop searched her.

Henry, seeing that Regina nor anyone, was going to answer him he continued to watch as the cop continued his search, "Sorry to tell you, but your boy took off. Probably in Canada by now," he was pretty sure that his face was mirroring Emma's who wore a look of devastation.

Seeing that neither Snow, David, Regina, or Gold was paying attention to the boy, Hook placed a hand on his shoulder. Henry looked at the pirate and hugged him as the cop continued to talk, "He called in a tip – told us to take a look at the surveillance footage at the train station. Give me the watch. Now!"

Emma begins to unfasten the watch and hands it to the cop who asks, "You know your rights?"

"Yeah." Emma responds as now everyone winces at the cold, dead, unfeeling tone that she took on.

He goes to handcuff her and says, "Good girl. Turn around," as she turns he asks, "Where's the rest of the watches?"

"They're gone," Emma says, "they're not coming back."

"Let's go." The cop orders and drags her away from the parking structure.

No one says a word as the scene rapidly changes. They look around and they Emma is sitting in a jail cell staring at something in her hand. Before they could see what it was, a guard enters with a brown envelope in her hand, "Swan, you got mail. Know anyone in Phuket? I've got to open this in front of you. Those are the rules. Okay."

Emma turns her dead, cold stare off the object in her hand and looks at the guard who already opened the envelope and holds up a set of car keys attached to swan keychain which everyone recognized as the pendent that Emma use to wear around her neck, "Look – car keys. Hope you got the car it goes with. Nothing else. No letter. Sorry. But, good news – you get a car when you get out." Emma drops her gaze and the guard sees what she is staring at and suddenly her voice turns to cynical excitement, "And a baby. Congratulations."

Henry's heart stops and everyone's head snaps to the object that Emma is holding. Slowly they make their way over to the blonde and sure enough Emma was holding a positive pregnancy test in her hands. Before anyone could say anything the scene went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hands of Time**

This time another scene appeared. It was blurry, just like the scene at the diner and they were standing inside an apartment, "Where are we now?" David asked wanting to take him mind off the previous memory.

"I do not know…" Snow stated as she walked around the apartment. Going over to the window she gasped at the marvelous view of a city.

Everyone went over by Snow and took a look out at the night life of the city. They could hear car horns and engines and Henry gasped as he again takes in the surrounding apartment and city night life, "I know this area." He says, "I know where we are."

"How? You never been outside Storybrooke, except to go to-" Regina paused as she immediately realizes what he means, "New York or Boston?" she asks eventually.

"Boston." Henry said, "I am sure of it."

Just then the door of the apartment opens and they look to the hallway were Emma stumbles in and tosses her heels against the wall, "What the hell is she wearing?" David asks his eye twitching as she makes her way to the kitchen with a small box in her hand.

No one answers as they go over to join her in the kitchen. She opens a box and takes out a cupcake and places a single, star-shaped candle on top and lights it, "She wasn't lying…" Regina states to herself.

"What do you mean?" Snow asks her, but Regina doesn't answer as she watches Emma lean on the counter and stares at it.

"Another banner year," Emma states as she watches the flame on the candle flicker. Taking a few more moments she closes her eyes and blows out the candle.

Hook was about to ask something when the doorbell rings. Emma picks her head up curiously and goes to answers the door; Henry in the present smirks as he remembers this and how confused his mother looked to him. The group follows her as she is opening the door, but they cannot see who is at it, "Uh? Can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Swan?" Heads snapped to the boy that is with them. Henry shrugs, but then an odd feeling came to him; it was weird to hear his own voice.

"Yeah," Emma says slowly, "Who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." He states. Snow smiles as he did not beat around the bush and just blurted it out. He sounded so innocent and she was amused at Emma's shocked face.

"Wow, way to lay it on thick there kid." David states laughing as he slapped Henry on the back.

Gold smiles at the boy, "I must agree. Tact is not your strong suite."

Hook was just smiling as he watched Henry shrug it off as a no big deal. Yes, he thought to himself, he is definitely Swan's son.

Henry watches himself push past Emma into the apartment, "Ok Ms. Swan and I may not be on the best of terms, but I know I taught you better than to burst into peoples' homes." Regina said scolding Henry while watching in a bit of amusement as Emma hurried after him.

Snow could tell that Emma was flustered and in denial as she calls out, "Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?"

Henry turns and looks at her as he says, "Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption?" They watch as Emma starts to turn white and her eyes widen in shock as Henry continued, "That was me." And just like in the diner they heard Henry's voice echoing as the scene darkened.

"Is it just me or are these memories coming faster?" Hook asked.

"No they are coming faster," Gold admitted as another scene came into focus and they realize they are back at the jail.

Looking around they see that they are in the dining area of the jail. Seeing Emma sitting at one of the tables with another person they walk over as they hear Emma say, "Leah I told you once and I will tell you again: The day I give this kid up is the day that my body becomes cold and lifeless and my corpse is being devoured by small fleshing eating bacteria like organisms." Her voice was firm and her eyes were fierce.

"Emma do you hear yourself?" Leah asked, "What chance do you have in taking care of this kid?"

They watch as Emma placed a hand on her large stomach, "I will not let this kid grow up the way I did. I am not sending it to the system just to be abused." Looking back up she states firmly, "It will not go through what I had to go through for sixteen fucking years."

Henry was in awe. His mother was fighting tooth and nail to hold on to him and that was when he heard her voice again: _If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, so know what that means_. It was a memory from her earlier stay in Storybrooke, when Ella was trying to runaway to protect her unborn child from Gold. He shook his head again as he looked at his mother…it was obvious she was not ready for him, but yet she wanted to keep him…protect him from the life that she had to grow up in.

Snow and David were trying to hold back tears as they looked at Emma. David was also fuming at Neal for leaving Emma like this. She helped him and this is how he repaid her? Sending her to jail pregnant? He looked over at Gold and he could see the struggle he was having with himself. But not bothering to care he continued to support his wife as Leah said, "Emma how do you suppose you are going to support this kid? You have no money, no house, no job, and most of all no support system when you get out of here."

Emma glared at the woman, "I have a house…well a car…I can track Neal down and demand that he give me the ten grand that I deserve from the watch heist, and I do not need anyone's help to take care of this kid." Pausing she thought about what she said and then stated, "I was fine for the sixteen years that I was pretty much on my own…I do not need any help."

Leah sighed, "Ok so you get the ten grand…then what? That kid is going to grow fast and let's face it, ten grand is not going to last you very long; how are you going to support not only yourself, but the child as well?"

"Duh! I will get a job!"

"And who is going to watch the kid? You going to leave it in the car, while you work? Because I am sure that is endangerment of the welfare of the child." Leah paused as Emma looked down. Reaching over she grabbed Emma's hands and said, "Emma I know you do not want it to grow up in the system, but sweetie that might be the kid's best chance right now. There are people that are involved in the system that are not all bad. Some really do take the best of care of the kids. When you were in there: did you have clothes available to you? Food? Water? Shelter?" Emma reluctantly nodded as an answer to her list of questions.

Regina noticed how Emma gripped her stomach and saw stray tear tracks running down her cheeks as Leah continued, "You are eighteen, and again have nothing that will benefit you or the kid right now. You can place the kid in the system and when you get your life straightened out you can always fight to get your kid back and-"

"No." Emma said her voice defeated, "No. If I am giving this kid up then it is going to be a clean break."

"You can't mean a closed adoption. Emma if you do that then-"

"I know…but let's face it. You are right. I was delusional to believe I can have my Tallahassee. Sure I would not have Neal, but I would at least have something to remind me of him," Emma struggled out of the chair as she stood up, "Thank you for bring me a harsh reality check."

Emma waddled away from the table and walked over to the guard and the scene started to dim as Emma said, "I want my lawyer. It involves my unborn child."

As they were thinking over what had just transpired, the scene opened up in a hospital like room. The see Emma in the bed, her face sweaty and red as she held a bundle in her arms; Henry gulped and made the first move over to the bed and noticed that his mother was crying, "I am so sorry little guy." She whispered as she placed her lips to the baby's small little forehead, "This is not what I wanted to happen."

Everyone's eyes were glistening as they moved forward. Snow was gripping on to Charming as she remembered the night Emma was born…how she and Charming looked at their daughter until the realization came that the wardrobe took one. Regina was feeling slight guilt as she realized that she pictured Emma giving Henry up without a second thought, now watching this it was clear that was not Emma's original intentions at all, "We were supposed to live by a beach…Tallahassee. It was supposed to be you, myself, and…well and your father." Emma smiled sadly, "I pictured a small cottage and it being just the three of us. You learning to walk on the sand and playing in the water…" Hook had to smile at the irony; she wanted to live by the beach, near the ocean. He was right as he whipped his eyes quickly…she did have a bit of pirate in her.

Gold had to look away from this. It was all getting too much for him. He was ashamed at his son for leaving her like this…how? Why? But then he stopped and scolded himself. No, his son was brave. He would have never had done this…it was a misunderstanding. Just then a door opened and turning around he saw two guards and a doctor coming in, "We have to take the baby now Ms. Swan." The doctor said trying to keep his professionalism.

"No, please…five more minutes." Emma begged holding the baby tighter.

The guards stepped forward as if knowing that this was going to be difficult, "Ms. Swan please. We have to take the baby now."

"No, no," Emma stammered out as the doctor took the baby from her arms. Emma tried to force herself to sit up and the guards took each side of her to hold her in place, "No! Please do not take him away! I made a mistake! No please!" The doctor left the room and the scene dimmed as they hear Emma's heart wrenching, blood curdling scream echoing in the blackness, "NO!"

In the darkness no one said a word. Henry felt himself being pulled into a hug by someone…Regina he presumed. But he did not acknowledge her. All he wanted to do was to leave his mother's memory and hug her close and never let her go. He honestly did not know how much more he could take, and judging by the looks of his grandparents…neither could they. Before anyone could speak the scene changed and this time they looked around…they were in a small holding area in a police station and in one of the cells they spotted Emma with her arms draped over the bars looking bored, "You know if you would have just let me buy you a drink-" Their heads snapped to see a guy with bruises and cuts over him.

"Yeah and then what? Get me wasted enough to have meaningless sex with you? Yeah right. Besides I warned you to stop messing with me you jackass." Emma retorted, "Just because I am twenty-one and legal, doesn't mean I come cheap."

"Both of you shut your traps!" Came a voice of a cop from the desk glaring at the two people venomously, "Because of you two I have several incident reports to fill out!"

Snow pinched the bridge of her nose as Emma sighed out a, "Whatever," and began pacing her cell, "Oh Emma." Snow sighed out as she took in her girl's appearance. Her hazel eyes were void of the spark that used to shine in them, and her attitude was one of not caring. It was clear that her time in prison and ultimately giving up Henry and Neal had cemented her future behavior.

Regina shook her head and was suddenly feeling sympathy for the blonde. It was clear that she severely underestimated Emma in more ways than one. As she watched the blonde pace she realized that this must have been after her stay in Tallahassee…which means that she had already moved on. Just as Emma stopped pacing and sat down on the bench with a heavy sigh the same cop that had snapped at her and the guy came and opened the door, "Ok Swan someone posted your bail, you are free to go. Also you are clear of all charges."

"What?" She and the guy asked stunned at the cop's comment.

"Why the bloody hell is she questioning it?" Hook asked as he eyed her and the guy as he reminded himself to never piss Emma off.

No one answered as the guy started yelling, "How is this bitch cleared? Look at me!" The guy motioned to his face and overall appearance.

"Ah shut up, the gentleman gave a full witness statement and is charging you for harassment." The cop snapped.

Henry could tell his mother was stunned as she walked out of the cell, and the guy yelled something about the faults in the 'American Justice System'. The group followed her as she collected the few belongs that she had on her person and walked out when they saw a tall built man with jet black hair coming toward her, "Miss. Swam I presume?" He said holding his hand out and smiling a huge grin.

Emma eyed his hand and hesitantly shook it, "Emma, and you are?"

"My name is Leon Vance, I was the one who vouched for you and bailed you out." He stated.

"Something is not right…" David muttered not liking this man at all and everyone nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the exchange.

Emma looked at him and was once again stunned, but then composed herself and was immediately on her guard, "Well not that I am not thankful but was is the catch?"

"My dear Emma, there is no catch per say. I saw you holding your ground and I must admit I was impressed. I have a proposition that you cannot refuse. Allow me to treat you to a late dinner and explain."

Emma crossed her arms and continued to eye the man, and Henry felt the atmosphere tense up as she asked, "In all due respect, but could you kindly state your 'proposition' here and now?"

The man smirked and said, "I like you. You have a no bull shit persona. I respect that. Alright Ms. Swan, let me ask you…what do you think about working for me?"

"Depends…what exactly do you do?" Emma asked her eyebrows raised in speculation.

"I am a loan shark. And you my dear would be an…agent of mine…" David did not like the way this man looked at his daughter and his blood started to boil over. Snow placed a hand on his shoulder as the man continued, "Please, hear me out and allow me to treat you to dinner. If afterward you rather pass on the matter, I will respect your decision…besides what do you have to lose?" The man motioned to his car.

Emma eyed the car and sighed, "Alight sir; you are on." They watched as she drove off in the car and the scene dimmed.

"IS SHE INSANE?!" David yelled suddenly getting all parental making everyone cover their ears, "STRANGER DANGER!"

"David she was twenty-one and fully capable of taking care of herself, as we were clearly shown." Snow said calmly, but her mind was anything but calm. However looking at how distraught Henry was looking, she knew that she had to keep her head on her shoulders and that there would be plenty of time for a total meltdown later.

"Well least we know how she became a bailbonds person…" Gold shrugged. They all shot him a look, "What? Didn't you want to know?"

No one said anything more as now they were bombarded with memory, after memory, after memory. It was like everything was going into overdrive and Henry clung on to the nearest person next to him, which was Hook, "What is happening?" he asked getting almost like a motion sickness.

"I do not know lad," Hook said as he too was feeling almost seasick, which is obviously something he has never had since he was a young boy.

"I think Ms. Swan is going into almost like a panic attack." Gold said as different memories flashed. They saw a few with Emma chasing down people for the man that offered the job, then more of Emma on her own, and then it flashed to a fancy restaurant area where is finally slowed down coming to a normal motion.

"Wow that was a rush," Henry said holding his head feeling dizzy.

"I agree with the lad…" Hook said holding his stomach, "I haven't felt like this in over three hundred years."

Before anymore comments could be made they saw Emma shake hands and sit down across from a guy, "Emma." The man stated

Emma smile, "Ryan? You look relieved."

"We are going to watch her on a date?" Regina asked, "Seriously?"

"I wonder what this is about…" David asked analyzing the guy.

Henry looked dejected as they watched the two interact…it was like she was a totally different person…she was happy and bubbly and almost like she totally forgotten about him and his father. Gold looked to Henry and noticed his posture and limped behind the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It is ok." He said softly.

"How do you-?" Henry was going to ask.

"Because my dear boy I do know. Watch.." Gold smirked knowingly as Henry heard the man say, "You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest, friendless orphan I have ever met."

Henry saw a spark in his mother's eyes and it for some reason unnerved him…he couldn't remember why until it came back to him…she used the same look on him when he threatened to call the cops on her…"Okay. Your turn…no wait, let me guess," Emma stated and cleared her throat as she said, "Um… You are handsome, charming…"

David gagged, "No come on! He is not!" He yelled at Emma as he went over to her, "I'd rather you take the pirate seriously! Go for the pirate!"

"Wow I think I have just been insulted…" Hook said slowly his face blank.

Snow hit David in the arm and before he could speak she silenced him with a look, which Regina hid smirk behind her arm faking a cough, "Go on." Ryan purred out.

Emma smiled gently, "The kind of guy who – and now, stop me if I get this wrong," Emma paused and dropped her smile as she stated very seriously, "embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

David let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god she was not on a real date!"

"Of course she wasn't," Snow answered, "He is clearly not her type!"

"And you would know?" Regina asked giving her stepdaughter a look; which Snow ignored.

They watched as the man's face paled considerably, "What?"

Emma chose to ignore this as she said in a voice full of pity, "And the worst part of all is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date."

"Who are you?"

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." Emma stated her voice now hard and her eyes narrowed.

Ryan sighed in disbelief, "You're a bail bondsman."

Emma looked a bit insulted as she said slowly, "Bail bondsperson."

There was a pause as the group waited to see what would happen next. Then without warning the man flips the table, spilling everything on Emma and he runs out of the restaurant, "Really?" Emma groans out as she rolls her eyes.

"Wow…" Snow said, "Not one swear word."

"She has him trapped," Hook says as they follow Emma out of the restaurant.

"How do you know?" Henry asks trying to keep pace as the man runs across the street, while dodging traffic, to his car.

Hook looks down and smiles at the boy, his eyes no longer holding a dejected look to them, "Because your mother bested me on more than one occasion, and we understand each other…"

Before Henry could comment further he saw his mother walking calmly walks towards the man's car. They watch as the man starts the ignition, but the car won't move. He opens the door to look out, and sees a boot. They watch as Emma catches up to him, "You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you. I got money." He says pleading with her.

"No, you don't. And if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family." She states firmly.

"The hell you know about family, huh?" He demands to know.

Emma pauses and grabs the man by the back of the next and slams the man's head against the steering wheel, effectively knocking him out cold, "Ouch." Everyone states rubbing their own head knowing that the guy is going to have a serious headache and bruise when he woke up.

"Nothing." Emma finally answers as she walks away. The scene darkens once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a small AN: There is a scene in here where the wardrobe is mentioned. I obviously Snow knows about how they were lied to, however I do not believe she told Charming…so I am going to go with that Snow does know, however Charming doesn't. If I am wrong then I apologize, if not then well this is how he finds out.

Also thank you all for reviewing, favorting, and following! You guys are awesome!

**Hands of Time**

Emma opens her eyes to reveal a dark and desolate area. As she starts walking the clicking of her heels echo throughout the air, "Hello?" She calls out.

Her voice echoes as she keeps walking, but stops suddenly as she hears dull laughter, "Anyone there?" she calls out again.

"Poor little Emma Swan," the slightly disoriented voice answers back, "No mother or father to protect you and no son to save you this time."

"Who's there?" Emma again calls out in response, "Show yourself!"

The voice begins to laugh and it brings chills down Emma's spine as she starts to run trying to follow the laughter, "You can run all you want dear, but you will never find me." The voice laughs out. Emma realizes that it is clearer and hears that the speaker is a female…yet it is also familiar.

"You can't hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!" Emma calls back as she pushes herself to run faster, but all the while she is running she starts to see memories...horrible memories of her past.

She fights the feelings that she had long since buried, but just as she is about to give in she sees a bright light up ahead. It was closing fast as the speaker continues to laugh. Just as the light is about to disappear, she flings herself forward and dives through.

When the light fades, she looks around at the new surroundings and realizes that it is a forest. Dusting the dirt off she hears a crack and spins to find a wolf staring her down. Its eyes were of different color: one is blood red and the other is black as night. Emma starts to put her hands up in surrender like fashion and started to back away slowly and hopes her eyes are telling it that she means no harm. Although the more she looks at the wolf, a different memory surfaces and she realizes why it looks familiar…it was Graham's wolf.

The wolf made no move to follow, but regarded her with a look. With the tilt of his head he started to walk away from her and in a weird sense she knew it wanted her to follow it. Looking around she made her decision and started to follow the animal.

Once the wolf knew she was following, it broke into a run, "Wait!" Emma called out as she now was running, "Wait up!" she knew that she was talking to an animal, but she did not care.

The wolf continued to run weaving gracefully in and out of vegetation in the forest, and when Emma looked back she saw green mass closing in behind her and a dark purple like cloud flowing over head. She could hear different voices mocking her and cursing her as she followed the wolf through the forest, "Where are you taking me?! What is that thing?!" She yells to the animal as if she would get an answer.

Suddenly a door materializes out of nowhere and the wolf runs right into it and suddenly vanishes from Emma's sight. Emma halts to a stop and tries to fumble with the knob, but it won't turn, "Hey! Help me!" she calls as the dark cloud descended upon her.

More voices begin to shout and scream at her as she now starts to sink to the ground and covers her ears, "Please stop!" Feelings of abandonment and despair start to take hold as she feels herself drowning. Images start to flash before her in a quick replay of her life so far, but she is not paying attention as now voices, more defined and familiar start to scream and cry calling her name, "EMMA!"

_-Snoopykid-_

Whirlwind of memories once again started as the group was helpless in watching. It was a replay of Emma's life in Storybrooke. David and Snow held each other close, almost afraid of being swept away from each other. Regina was holding Henry as if afraid she was going to lose him as well. Hook and Gold tried to turn their heads to avoid the dizziness that was threatening to overcome them, but they were finding it hard since different memories played all around them. For the group it was as if the ground was spinning and the area was closing in on them. It wasn't until the area stopped and one memory came into a slow focus…it was Snow's apartment and Mary-Margret and Emma were discussing one-night stands, "Trust me. One nighters is as far as I ever go." Emma said offhandedly as Mary-Margret took a bouquet of flowers out of the trash and placed them in the vase.

"Why are you discussing one-night stands?" David asked his wife when he was finally able to breathe and his stomach was settled from the experience.

Snow was not looking at him as she took in the scene. The memory itself was dim for her as she was trying to distinquish between her cursed identity and her real identity. However when she took a step closer it clicked as she heard herself say, "Well, yeah. That's because you're-"

"Because I'm what?" Emma responded shortly and defensively.

"Never mind." Mary-Margret responded just as quickly.

"Oh dear," Snow said backing away.

"What?" Henry asked quickly, "What is it?"

Snow shuddered, "I remember this…this is the night that Graham-"

She didn't have to continue as David, Gold, and Henry responded with, "Oh." Regina looked down; almost ashamed. Hook was smart enough not to say anything.

"Yeah? Tell me – what do I do?" Emma challenged.

"You're just protecting yourself. With that wall you put up." Mary-Margret explained as she placed the flowers on the counter.

Emma eyed her critically, "Just because I don't get emotional over men-"

Mary-Margret raised her eyebrows and counter-challenged, "You don't get emotional over men? Uh, the floral abuse tells a different story."

Henry smiled at the exchange with amusement. He watched as his mother crossed her arms, "What story is that?" She asked, daring her mother-then roommate to explain what she thought.

"The one that's obvious to everyone except, apparently, you" Snow winced a bit at her tone of voice as she continued the conversation, "– that you have feelings for Graham."

Emma through her hands up in the air, "Come on!"

Hook could tell that Emma was trying to deny it as he watched the scene curiously. He knew, based on the reactions everyone gave to Snow's half explanation; that something terrible must have happened to this man. He also knew Swan well enough when her damn wall was up…apparently the brunette because she responded, "There's that wall."

"That's not a wall." Everyone snorted at Emma's blatant attempt at denial.

"Really?" Mary-Margret asked with raised eyebrows. David looked at Snow and saw guilt lingering in the depths of her eyes. Henry saw this too and went over to her and hugged her. Snow returned the hug as David placed a hand on her shoulder letting her know that he was there as well. Regina watched the exchange and the regret in her intensified, she knew that Henry was fond of the Sheriff and it nearly killed her to think about the look he gave her after he found out about Graham's untimely death at her hand.

Gold watched the scene with interest as Emma responded, "There's nothing wrong with being cautious."

"Oh, true. True. But, Emma, that wall of yours? It may keep out pain but it also may keep out love." The scene once again whirled quickly around them as they now found themselves at the station. It was late at night and they watched as Graham was tending to Emma's cut.

"What happened?" David asked Snow.

Snow's brow creased as she vaguely remembered seeing a bandage on Emma's forehead, "I don't know…I do not think she ever told me…"

David looked to Gold who raised his hands, "I have nothing to do with this."

Now they looked at Regina who had at least the decency to look somewhat remorseful, "We got into a fight at the cemetery." She admitted.

"What? You two got into a fight? Over what exactly?" Snow asked while Emma was letting Graham work on her cut.

Regina shook her head not wanting to talk about it in front of Henry as Graham finished up, "All better?" He asked gently.

Snow slowly took her eyes off of Regina deciding not to push her with Henry being right there, but made a mental note to talk to her step-mother later when they were alone, "Yeah." Emma said softly. David sent a last glare to the Queen and looked back at the former sheriff and his daughter. He could see the hesitant look in her eyes and silently cursed Neal for giving Emma a reason to second guess herself when it came to love and happiness.

"What?" Graham asked giving her a curious look when he realized that Emma was still watching him.

Emma got off the desk she was sitting on and they watch as she walks over to Graham. Leaning into him, they watch in awe as they kiss. They all watch as he stiffens up and she is still kissing him, not even noticing that he has his eyes open and they are unfocused, "He is remembering," Henry's voice comes to them.

"What?" Snow asked.

"Graham…he came to me and told me that when he kissed my mom the first time, he saw flashes and he also saw you in the forest…" Henry said sadly realizing that if Graham had lived the curse may have been broken sooner.

Snow felt even more guiltily at this admission as she knew that this was the last time she saw him alive, "That's why he came to see me in the classroom…and I just blew him off as being sick." She finished as her savior in the forest staggered backwards, away from the blonde who was looking confused.

"Graham?" Emma asked her voice laced with worry.

"I remember…" He stated in awe, "I remember!" He smiles at her.

Emma doesn't know what to say, but he grabs her and was about to kiss again, but Graham suddenly falls to the floor. Emma repeatedly yells his name. Henry swallows hard trying to hold back tears as she keeps trying to wake him up, but is unsuccessful. Hook realizes what must have happened and snaps his head towards Regina giving her a murderous look, "You-"

"Yes." Regina says trying to block Emma's cries, "I did."

Henry looks at Regina and sees that she is regretting everything. He looks back at his grandparents as they watch their daughter breakdown and then he looks back at Regina and decides to go over to her. He knows that this is the past and that she is not the same person anymore. He hugs her and feels her stiffen, shocked by the symbol of comfort and slowly wraps her arms around him.

Just then another scene comes and they realize that they are by a diner near the woods. Suddenly they see Emma and August appear on his motorcycle as they come to a halt, "What the hell is this?" Emma asks taking her helmet off as she gets off the bike.

"Last I checked, it was a diner." August said pointing out the obvious.

Everyone could tell that Emma was getting fed up, "No more screwing around. I am not a character in one of your books. What the hell are we doing here?"

"I think you know. You've been here before." He says as if imploring her to remember something as he takes out a newspaper article and shows it to Emma. The group gathers behind Emma to get a better look a the article as August continues to explain, "This is the diner you were brought to when you were found as a baby."

Emma scoffs as she looks at him, "So, you found an article about me. So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you."

August sighs, "It is. This is my story, and it's your story."

Emma looks at him in disbelief, "And how is that?"

"That seven year old boy who found you…That was me." He says slowly.

"Wait what?" David asks totally confused. He knew that August was Pinocchio, and while he was never told of how the boy escaped the curse, he knew that there was something between Emma and the boy…although he was not quite sure what it was. However one look at his wife, he knew that she was hiding something, but kept his mouth closed. Judging by this scene and the way she was fidgeting, it was something he was not going to like. Snow curses at herself seeing where this was going. She knew what had happened and remembered the way she punched Marco in the face when she found out…if that was her reaction she knew that David's was going to be ten times worst.

Gold sighed as he too knew where this was headed. Of course he saw the future and he was right that they could have not escaped the curse…he knew there was going to be a betrayal to the royal family…so of course he could have told them; however that is not what they asked about. They only asked about the curse itself. Looking at Snow, he could see that she was worried again; he saw her shooting glances at Charming, who was still looking confused. Gold was familiar with Charming's temper and knew that shit was going to hit the fan very soon.

They followed the duo as they were walking through the forest in an awkward silence, until Emma breaks it by asking, "Why are we in the woods?"

"All the answers you've been searching for are right where I found you." August answers simply as they continue walking.

Emma sighs and shakes her head, "See? You're not that seven year old boy. I wasn't found in the woods. I was found on the side of a highway."

August looks at her with raised eyebrows and starts shooting off questions, "Why do you think that? Because you read it in the newspaper? Did it ever occur to you that, maybe, that seven year old boy lied about where he found you?"

Emma stopped short that everyone who knew her saw that her patience was done, "No. But it occurs to me that you've been lying to me about everything. And I'm done listening."

August too stops and faces her and says very quickly, "When I found you, you were wrapped in a blanket. And the name 'Emma' was embroidered along the bottom of it. That wasn't in the article, was it? How would I know that unless I was there?"

"But how could he have been there?" David asks slowly and he looks at Snow who was almost in tears, "Snow?"

Everyone looks at Snow, even Henry who has yet to realize where this was headed. Snow shakes her head and points to the scene as a way of saying 'watch', "Okay. Let's say you were that kid. Why lie about where you found me?" Emma asks arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"I lied to protect you." August states firmly.

Emma frowns deeply, "From what?"

August takes a few more steps away from Emma and points to a tree, "That."

Emma takes a step toward a tree and looks at it, then back at August, "A tree?"

August takes a closer step toward the tree and to Emma, "You've read Henry's book, right? You know about the curse, don't you? Your role in it? It's true, Emma. We both came into this world…through this tree."

David all of a sudden gets a sickening feeling in his stomach…the only way for Emma to have come out of that tree was by the wardrobe…and August just said he appeared the same way. He now feels like there is a knife being stabbed through his heart. It was not possible! It only took one! Blue told them it only took one! His breathing starts to become rapid as Emma gives August a look, "You're asking me to believe that you are a fairy tale character?"

"Pinocchio." He replies.

Snow could see Charming trying to put the pieces together and his face becoming pale. He gives her a look…an almost pleading look to tell him what he is thinking is not true. She tears herself away from his pleading gaze, "Right, of course. Pinocchio. Explains all the lying. You're the one who added the story to Henry's book." Emma states.

"I needed you to know the truth." Came the reply.

Henry is watching closely and he could tell Emma was not buying into anything August was trying to tell her. He remembers feeling let down as August told him he failed…which ultimately led him to take desperate action. Regina eyes the puppet closely as well feeling perplexed as Emma shook her head, "The truth is, you are out of your mind, and you're not even a very good liar. Why not write the end of that story?"

August growled in frustration, "Because this is the ending, and we're writing it right now."

"And how does this story end?" Emma asks sarcastically.

"With you believing." He states simply and firmly.

"Not going to happen." Emma responds after a moment then starts to walkway from him.

"Emma? Emma, wait." August calls out. He starts to follow after her, but suddenly falls down. He lets out a curse holding his leg in pain.

Emma stops and looks at him in a half worried and half distrusting way, "What is wrong with your leg?" She asks slowly.

August shook his head in pain, "I failed." He grunted out.

Emma throws her hands up in the air, "What are you talking about?"

"What is he talking about?" Hook asks just as confused as everyone else save Snow and Henry who knew the truth about the matter.

August stumbles up and sits on a stump with his leg stretched out in front of him, "It doesn't matter. You don't believe."

Emma gives him a pity look, "If you think that by making me feel sorry for you that something's going to change, you are wrong."

August suddenly looks at her in a beseeching and pleading way, "I am not screwing around here. Whatever you believe, or don't, this is real, Emma. I am sick."

"That's an understatement." Emma snorts out.

August ignores the jab, "You ever been to Phuket? It's beautiful. Amazing island, full of pleasures. The perfect place to lose oneself. That's where I was when you decided to stay in Storybrooke."

Everyone was now at full attention, suddenly remembering where Emma had gotten the letter from when she was in jail. Emma suddenly became slightly interested as she asked slowly, "How do you know when I decided to stay in Storybrooke?"

August winces, "Because at eight fifteen in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg. That's eight fifteen at night in Storybrooke. Sound familiar?" He could tell that she had her and they could all tell that she was starting to feel uncomfortable, "That's when time there started to move forward again. I was supposed to be there for you. And I wasn't. Because I was halfway around the world, I got a painful reminder of just how far I'd strayed. If that tree won't make you believe, maybe this will."

He pulls up his pant leg, revealing his wooden leg. Everyone's jaws dropped seeing it's wooden. They looked at Emma trying to gauge her reaction…however she is confused, How does that prove anything?"

"What is she talking about? Does she not see that he has a wooden leg?" Hook asks in disbelief looking at them.

"No she doesn't," Gold said deciding to answer the pirate's question, "She doesn't believe."

"Well that is obvious," Hook says pointing to August and Emma as they go back and forth about the puppet's leg, "but why is she not freaking out about his leg?"

Gold sighs in frustration at Hook, who is not getting it. Before he could respond they heard August say, "Your denial is more powerful than I thought. It's preventing you from seeing truth."

"That is why," Gold says as he points to August, "Ms. Swan is in denial about the curse. She did not believe it's existence until-"

"I ate a cursed apple turnover." Henry jumped in as Hook went wide eyed at the young boy, "It was when I ate it and fell under the sleeping curse did she believe."

"Wait a minute…you voluntarily went under a sleeping curse?" Henry nodded at Hook's question as Snow, David, and Regina flinched, "Just to get your mother to believe in this curse?" He points to the scene as August and Emma kept talking. Henry nods again as confirmation and Hook shakes his head, "You do not do anything half done do you kid?"

Henry shakes his head, "Nope." He states while popping the 'p'.

David was still having a hard time grasping everything that was happening around them. In fact he was so lost in his own memories that he jumps at Emma's exclamation, "You're saying that I am responsible for everyone's happiness? That is crap! I didn't ask for that. I don't want it."

August counters back and states, "Right now. A little while ago, you didn't want Henry, either. But then, he came to you, and now, you are fighting like hell for him."

"For him! Because that is all I can handle right now. And I'm not even doing a good job at that!" Henry winces at this, "Now, you're telling me I have to save everyone? That is beyond ridiculous. I don't want any of it." She states the last part slowly and firmly.

"Well, that's too bad, Emma, because that doesn't change the truth," he struggles to stand and gets right in her face, "You are our only hope."

Emma looks him in the eye and everyone holds their breath wondering what she is going to say in response to August's proclamation, "Then you're all screwed." Giving him one last look they watch as the scene begins to fade and she turns her back on him.


	7. Chapter 7

So once again thank you for the reviews and support! You are all awesome! I know the memory sequences were a bit short, however I was thinking about this story and suddenly it has taken a different turn on me…almost like it said, "Yo! We are doing this my way so take a hike!" And well yea…you know how stories get when they develop a mind of their own…

So as always bare with me, review, and above all else: enjoy!

**Hands of Time**

"And you didn't think to tell me about this?!" David yelled while making hand gestures in the blackness of the area, "You didn't find it relevant that we were _**LIED**_ to about the safety of _**OUR**_ daughter?!"

Snow snorted in disbelief, "Ok allow me to point out once again that _**I**_ had not a single clue about this until I found August in the woods. Emma, our _**DAUGHTER**_ as you pointed out, did not even tell me about this."

David turned his back on her and ran a hand through his hair in frustration and disbelief, "Damn it Snow!" He finally said after a moment, "Regardless, you couldn't have found time at some point to discuss this with me?!"

"Are you kidding me right now?! Found time?! What time was there to tell you about this?! What the hell have we been through since the damn curse broke that we even had a bleeding chance to talk about what has happened in the twenty-eight bloody years of her life?! What time have we had since the moment the curse broke to the point of which Henry was kidnapped and Neal sent to another world Charming?!" Snow yelled now panting out of breath, "When did you expect me to talk about this? When we got back from the forest? I didn't know about that then and I am sure Emma would not have been thrilled to discuss that with us. Or maybe you would have liked to discuss it during the time when we were hunting down August's attempted killer?" David was about to say something when Snow cut him off, "Yeah I do not think so…or how about when Emma was grieving for the loss of her son and long lost lover? Yeah David I am sure that conversation would have gone over oh so well." Snow snapped while turning her back on him.

Regina, Gold, Hook, and Henry remained quiet through the fight. They had no idea what to say much less do about the situation. Everyone could see how upset they are, but did not know how to even approach them and pull them apart. David pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh, "You are right. I am sorry. I should not have unloaded on you like this."

Snow turned and looked at him and could tell that he was really sorry. Turning fully around she faced him and responded, "I should have told you sooner, but like I said there was so much happening at once that-"

"We didn't have time to process anything about everything. I know," He sighed again and said, "so what do we do about this?" He made a motion to everything.

Before any of them could respond the area started to spin around them, "What's happening?" Henry called out hugging to Regina. No one could respond as they felt the air leave them and they were then engulfed in a flash of bright light.

When the light dimmed they found themselves on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Groaning they sat up and took in their surroundings. They were indeed back on the ship. The boat rocked gently and to them it had looked liked hardly any time had passed. The sky still held it's pink and red colors and the winds were steady and calm, "We are back?" Regina asked confused, "How did this happen?"

"It seems Emma has released us…or subconsciously she did not want us to see anymore…" Gold said hesitantly.

At the mention of Emma's name Henry, David, and Snow jumped up and frantically looked for the blond and found her lying on her stomach out cold, "Emma!" They exclaimed running over to her.

Her eyes were closed and her face was pale, "Mom?" Henry called as he gave her a little shove.

However Emma was unresponsive. David leaned in close to her ear, "Emma?" He called gently.

Again she was unresponsive, but he was glad that he could feel her warm breath on his face when he leaned in close, "It seems the effect of the shadow attack still has not worn off yet…" Hook said slowly as he watched the royal family trying to wake Emma up, "Might I suggest we move her somewhere more comfortable?" He asked after watching them continuing to get Emma to awaken.

Snow gave Emma a heartbreaking look as he nodded his agreement. He managed to lift Emma into his arms bridal style and Hook led them to his captain quarters, where David them placed Emma in the cot. Regina, Gold, and Henry stood by the door watching the near heartbreaking scene before them. "Is there nothing you two can do for her?" Henry asked sadly looking at his adoptive mother and grandfather.

Regina shook her head, "I am sorry Henry. If there was, I would try it, but I am afraid this is beyond me." She said her tone genuinely filled with regret.

He looked at Gold, who was in deep thought, "I do not know if there is anything I can do...I have never really encountered Neverland's magic nor this particular type of magic until now…however," hearing this everyone's heads snapped toward him, "I think there might be someone that can help us…"

"Why didn't you say something before?" Snow asked her voice dangerously low as she stopped stroking her daughter's hair to glare at the old man.

Gold sighed and leaned on his cane, "Because we were otherwise detained by your daughter so my idea would not have been any use to us."

Before Snow could argue, David placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to silence her then turned his attention on Gold, "What do we have to do?"

"You are not going to like it," Gold said, "but if you want to help your daughter we have to go back-"

"Go back where?" Hook asked interrupting, "Her memories?"

Gold glared at the pirate, "If you would allow me to finish I will tell you." Hook nodded and Gold started again, "We have to go back to the mainland and see the Shaman."

"Wait," Regina said as Gold turned to face her, "we have to go back to the place that tried to kill all of us? Are you insane?"

"Afraid not dearie; the Shaman, Ketata, has more experience than myself in this…tragedy. If anyone can help the Savior it is him." Gold finished softly.

Everyone looked at one another as Hook sighed, "I will set course to the mainland then." Regina and Henry joined Snow and David by Emma's bed. Hook was about to leave when he turned back to Gold and said in a low voice, "You had better be right about this."

Gold looked at his former enemy and responded just as low, "You think I want the outcome to be like this?" He pointed to the family who went back to Emma as she continued to remain unresponsive, "I have invested too much in this family, besides," leaning in close, "I have just as much to lose as you do if Ms. Swan remains like this."

Hook gave Gold one final look before turning his back on the Dark One. Regina was watching the exchange as she stepped away from Henry's side to join Gold by the doorway. She motioned outside and he followed. Closing the door behind her she asked, "What game are you playing now?"

"You think this is a game?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Regina smirked, "Please, I saw that little pissing match with Hook. Now with you there is a price. What is it this time?"

"As always Regina you lead yourself to the wrong conclusion," Gold sighed as he went toward the railing of the ship and looked out into the vast ocean, "I am invested in the future of that family. Without Emma my son is gone. As with you," He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "without Emma there is no Henry."

Regina joined him at the railing of the ship, "True however my motives seemed to have changed slightly."

"I know dearie…you are trying out goodness for the boy. However you are also starting to feel sympathy for your…step-granddaughter." He stated smirking at her sudden unease with the subject, "besides dearie let me ask you: do you know what happens when one's soul is stripped from them in a dark manner?"

Regina looked at Gold to see if he was joking, but when she saw the seriousness of his face she said, "Doesn't it just get misplaced, like when a wraith takes it?"

Gold shook his head, "What Ms. Swan is experiencing is nothing like what a wraith does. In fact it is worse than what happens when a wraith takes your soul." He sighs and looks back at the door and then at Hook whose sight is focused straight ahead into the vast sea, "These creatures that attacked us have no specific name so we just call them shadow creatures. As you know this land was taken over by these creatures because of Pan. He managed to release and control them, until we came in and sent Pan and his minions back into realm from where they were released…we could call it lets say…the Shadow Realm. It would seem that these creatures that did not make it back to the realm decided to attack us. When Ms. Swan activated her magic, she managed to send the remaining few into that realm…"

"I am sensing a 'however', coming," Regina said slowly trying to absorb what Gold was saying.

"Ah yes you are right. There is a…'however' to this," Gold stated, "it would appear as if one creature attached itself to Ms. Swan's soul…the very essence of her life."

"Which would make her relive her most horrible memories?" Regina asked.

Gold nodded, "Yes. It would seem that it is feeding off of her dark feelings and emotions, and if it continues to do so, Ms. Swan might be doomed to enter the Shadow Realm herself, where her soul will be forever tortured by her worse fears, memories, anything that could and will break her…"

Regina just stood there looking at him as he avoided her gaze and continued looking out in the distance as now an outline of an island came into view, "It seems as you know more about this than you let on…" She finally stated.

Gold snorted, "Dearie please, where do you think my powers came from? Where do you think the 'Dark One' originated?" Regina shrugged not bothering to answer, "The reason why I cannot help Ms. Swan is because my 'dark powers' are no match for the pure darkness that may be residing in her…especially since it seems to look like she has harbored those dark feelings very heavily for a very long time."

Regina looked at him confused, "But she is the Savior…the product of True Love…she-"

"Is human." Gold stated simply, "Just because she is a symbol of good, does not make her immune to darkness."

Regina said nothing, but sighed as she turned her back on him and started to make her way to the Captain's quarters. However she paused as a question came to her, "Is there hope?"

"Come again?" Gold asked as he was suddenly lost in thought as he saw the island now in view.

"For Emma," Regina clarified, "As of right now, is there hope for her?"

Gold looked at the Queen and said, "Honestly? It depends on Ms. Swan's will power; whether she wants to continue to fight or to give into the darkness."

"So even with the Shaman's help Ms. Swan could lose her soul to the shadow?"

"I did not know you cared for her." Gold responded.

Regina stormed over to the man and said, "For Henry! I have to know what to say to him if he asks me these things…so I ask you again," she got close to him and asked slowly and dangerously, "You are telling me that with the Shaman's help Ms. Swan could still lose her soul to the shadow? Yes or no? That is all I want…a simple yes or no."

Gold looked at her dead in the eye and said, "Yes."

Regina stepped back, her face now pale just as Hook said, "One of you might want to get the others. We will be back at the island in roughly fifteen minutes and we have a lot of planning to do if we are going ashore again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hands of Time**

She was surrounded by darkness. It was a terrifying darkness at that and it was also cold…so very cold. Her insides were numb and her mind was paralyzed with dread, "Hello?" Emma called her voice trembling as she tried to remain strong.

There was no response, but the only sound of heavy breathing, "Who is there?" She called out again this time sounding more anxious as she felt a shiver run up her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up as she fought to get herself under control.

The heavy breathing turned into a sinister dark laugh, "Not telling you. You already know who I am…and I know who you are Emma Swan."

Emma shook her head, finally regaining some of her control as she fought the overwhelming sense of dread, "Show yourself!" Emma yelled back her voice no longer trembling, but filled with authority from being in a royal bloodline.

The voice laughed once more as it responded, "I am not one of your peasants that you can control your highness. In fact no one controls me. I am the darkness and you my dear," the darkness dimmed and Emma gasped at the grisly sight before her, "are at my control." It enveloped her once more as she experienced a falling sensation into a dark hole.

-SNOOPYKID-

"He is not going!" Snow and Regina yelled at Hook, Gold, and David.

Henry merely stood back and watched as the adults glared hard at one another. Emma was still unresponsive in Hook's quarters. He had sat with her when Hook had called them up on the deck and announced the course of action they would have to take in order to get to the Indians, who according to Gold, would be able to help them in reviving Emma. Naturally the boy, who would soon become a knight, had volunteered in joining his two grandfathers and a pirate in making the journey ashore. This idea was accepted (rather grudgingly) from the men, but took a complete opposite turn for the women.

David sighed. He really does not want Henry coming ashore with them, however he understands the young boy in wanting to be a hero and help his mother. After seeing Emma's memory, he knows that there was no one to help her in the past and that now Henry would do anything in order to make sure that Emma was well taken care of. Also another side of him came and if he was honest he does not want Henry to see his mother looking like she was dead, "Snow, Regina…I know this is not a good idea, however-"

"No. There is nothing that you can say that will make me consent to my son going back to the damned island!" Regina snapped.

"For once I agree with Regina," Snow stated narrowing her eyes at her husband, "Emma would kill us if she found out that we let him back on to that island."

Henry stepped forward now before another retort could be made, "It is my decision," he stated his voice firm as now all eyes were on him, "I feel that I could be useful. Please," He was now looking at Regina knowing that if he could get her to say yes then the matter would close, "let me help her."

Regina knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I cannot lose you again. I will not lose you again. So the answer is-"

"But I want to help her. I need to do this." Henry pleaded now, "Besides Hook will be with us, so will Gramps, and Rumpelstiltskin. Pan is gone and so are most of the dangers. Please mom," His voice got quiet now, "please let me help Emma like she helped all of us."

Regina stood up as Gold stated, "Look we do not have much time to keep doing this. We have already wasted ten precious minutes in arguing. I do not like the idea of him coming either, however," he went to Snow and Regina and pulled them aside out of Henry's hearing rang as David and Hook stayed by the boy, "it is better than having him sitting and watching his mother in this comatose like state were as you know," he again looked at Regina, "she could lose this battle."

Regina and Snow looked at each other. Snow saw a faint spark in her step-mother's eyes. What Gold said bothered her and clearly he and Regina shared a few words about her daughter's condition. However she knew that Gold was right. Snow nodded as did Regina and they went back to the group followed by Gold, "You had better keep a close eye on him and if anything should happen to him-" Snow was cut off.

"There will be hell to pay." Regina finished.

Henry smiled brightly as he hugged both Regina and Snow at the same time, "Nothing will happen." He said firmly.

Snow and Regina looked at each other since this was the closest they have stood together in a long time, "You better stay near them. Understand?" Snow stated trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yes."

"And do not under any circumstance take un-necessary chances." Regina stated.

Henry nodded and released them and went back over to the guys who were standing by the life craft looking a bit wary. Hook coughed to break the tension, "We best be getting to land." And he climbed into the craft.

David hugged Snow, "Take care of our daughter ok?"

"What do you think?" Snow responded then looked at him seriously, "Be safe and look after him. He is Emma and Neal's son after all."

David nodded and let go as he too got into the boat followed by Henry. Gold hung back a few more seconds to give them a hand mirror, "What's this?" Regina asked.

"Two way mirror. I have the other. If something should happen on this ship, say my name and it will contact mine and vice versa." He explained, "We should be back before soon though."

Then they lowered the small vessel and watched as David rowed the small crew to shore leaving Regina and Snow standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, "Alright Henry is gone so spill." Snow said airily.

"I do not know-" Regina started to say as her eyes narrowed.

"What did Gold say to you about Emma?" Snow asked looking at Regina, "If Henry was in this position-"

"He isn't." Regina cut her off her voice deadly looking at her step-daughter with a hard glare.

Snow sighed and said gently, "I know, however if it was, you would want the truth as to what is going on…now please Regina," she asked now her voice pleading, "what is going on with Emma? I saw the exchange that you and Gold had…Gold said something to you about Emma's condition?"

Regina turned away not being able to face Snow. She once longed to take away Snow's happiness by any means necessary…even if it meant once killing her daughter…She once dreamed of getting revenge for Daniel's death…and she once made this girl…this woman's life an unimaginable hell. However realizing that this could have been Henry, she could not bring herself to say the truth, "She will be fine. Ms. Sw-Emma," Regina corrected herself, "will be fine. She is a fighter."

Snow could tell that Regina was fighting to be the person that she once knew as a girl: the carrying and kind person that saved her life a long time ago. Snow also knew however that Regina was lying to her, not purposely trying to be deceitful like in the past, but trying to spare her feelings. Sighing once more, Snow hesitantly reached out and grabbed her arm gently, which made Regina look at her, "I know you are trying to spare me the pain…but please…tell me the truth." Regina looked away from her and began to tell Snow about the conversation she had with Gold and what he told her about Emma.

-SNOOPYKID-

Once they reached the beach, Gold led the way through the thick forest to the village of the Indians. Henry had to admit that he was slightly afraid of being back on the island after all that has happened, however he swallowed his fear as he continued to follow Gold in silence.

David looked at Henry and he could sense the uneasiness in his grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It is ok to be a bit scared you know that right?"

Henry shook his head, "No it isn't. I want to be a knight. That means I have to be brave. I cannot be scared."

Before David could respond, Hook pulled the boy aside as David shot Hook a glare, "Henry, all knights get scared sometimes. It's what makes them human," Hook shared a glance at David, who realized what Hook was doing gave a nod of approval as Hook continued, "we will get her back. I promise."

Gold stopped to look back at the stragglers as Henry's voice caught his attention, "You promise?"

Hook stood up and nodded firmly, "I gave your mother my word that I would help get you back, so I now make the promise to you that we will get your mother back."

Henry looked up at him, then to David who nodded, then to Gold who was not looking at them, but then Henry's gaze shifted back to Hook, "Alright. Let's do this!"

"Aye let's do this." Hook responded ruffling the boy's hair as he looked at Gold, but then frowned slightly seeing Gold's gaze shift slightly to the sky.

"Alight dearies can we be on our way please?" Gold asked his voice crisp and slightly exaggerated as he limped forward into the woods. No one spoke as they continued to follow him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hands of Time**

After an hour of wandering through the forest of the once dreaded island, they eventually made it to the village of the Piccaninny tribe, "The Believer, Henry is back!" a young girl with a long braid exclaimed loudly upon seeing the group entering the area.

"Tiger Lilly!" Henry yelled back just as the girl reached them giving him a hug.

"I thought you and your family would have left already." Tiger Lilly stated pulling away from him to give them a smile, but upon seeing their grave faces she stepped away from them just as the Chief came up to them, "What is wrong? What has happened?"

Gold caught the Chief's eyes and said, "There has been some complications I am afraid."

The Chief appraised them for a moment and spoke in a rough voice, "Speak Dark One."

Gold sighed and before he could say anything David intervened, "It is my daughter, Emma."

The Chief raised an eyebrow, "The Hope? The mother of the young Believer?" He motioned to Henry, who nodded, as the Chief asked, "What has happened?"

Hook spoke this time, "We were ambushed by the Shadow creatures in the Neverseas."

The Chief uncrossed his arms and said slowly, "I am sorry to hear that, however what does that have to do-"

"One of the creatures has attached itself to the Savior's soul. We were hoping to speak with Ketata in hopes that he would assist us." Gold explained as he straightened his posture with the use of his cane.

Before the Chief could respond, one of the flaps in the longhouses parted as a deep and raspy voice came to them, "I know what it is you seek of me," their heads turned as a man with long white hair approached them, his expression grave and solemn, "and alas I cannot help you."

"What?!" David, Henry, and Hook yelled. However Gold remained indifferent as he said, "Can't or won't?"

Ketata eyed the Dark One, "This is magic far beyond your understanding Dark One. There are many things involved in your situation that you cannot possibly begin to fathom." He sighed and looked at the Chief, as if asking for permission for something.

The Chief nodded with his arms re-crossed and looked toward his worried daughter, "Come daughter, let us give them some privacy."

Tiger Lilly looked toward her father and then back at Henry, she gave him another hug and said, "It will be ok. Ketata will do all he can."

Henry didn't say anything as she pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile. Once they were out of sight the Shaman led them inside the Longhouse, "Sit." He said motioning to the logs.

They sat as Ketata started a fire in the middle, "In order to fully understand what we are dealing with, we must see into the mind of the Hope."

"We were already in my mom's memories though," Henry explained as Ketata began throwing different handfuls of dust into the fire producing different colors of smoke and chanting.

Finally after several moments he stops and looks at Henry, "I need a drop of you blood Believer."

"NO!" David, Hook, and Gold shouted as Henry was about to hold his hand.

"There is no way you are taking my grandson's blood." David said sternly.

"Then I guess you do not want to help the Hope." Ketata stated.

Hook looked at the man then at the Dark One, "How will this help her mate?" He asked just as sternly.

Ketata sighed, "There are many things in the Shadows that could harm the Hope, but in order to find out, we need to see what it is doing to her mind."

"We know what it is doing. It is showing her worst memories. We just experienced those as well when she pulled us in." David explained.

"Ah yes. I may have felt that happen…however I have a growing suspicion that is the least of your problems, now young Believer," Ketata held out his hand and Henry gulped as hesitantly allowed Ketata to take it and he picked his finger with a small needle, "very good." Ketata said allowing small drops of blood to fall into the flame, "You are the Hope's son, and while you do not possess magic, you possess something important…do you know what that is?" Henry and the others shook their heads, "Innocence." Ketata says, "Pure innocence. Believing like you do is something that could be more magical than the most powerful of sorcerers like your grandfather and mother." No one commented as once again Ketata started to chant.

Then in a puff of black smoke rose suddenly out of the fire and swirled widely above their heads, "What is happening?!" David shouted trying to cover his mouth and eyes. Ketata didn't respond as his eyes was suddenly glowing a dull red and then with a wave of his hand the black smoke began to form an image as it stopped swirling madly about and became a cloud, hovering over the fire.

The scene appeared to be a bridge that was over a busy highway. Henry gasped as he saw his mother standing near the guard rail. Her eyes were dull and lifeless and standing near her was a dark and sinister creature; the voice in which it spoke made Henry's skin crawl, "This is where you could have ended it? Don't you remember my dear Emma?" Emma shook her head as she looked down on the freeway as if trying not to listen.

"End it?" Henry asked aghast, "What does it mean?"

No one answered as the creature began to talk to his mother once more, "Come on Emmy…you could have saved a lot of grief. Graham wouldn't have died…you would have never disappointed you mother or father, Neal would have been better off, and Henry…he would have never been born and set out into this cruel world…"

"Shut up." Emma growled, although her voice was helpless and weak, "Just shut up already. Please."

"Please," the creature purred as it placed a boney claw like hand on her shoulder, "please will get you nowhere this time my pet." Emma tried to shrug the hand off, but it kept a firm grip, "Come on Emma. This is your chance," as the creature spoke the scene shimmered and they no longer saw the bridge on the freeway, but the deck of the Jolly Roger and Emma was leaning over the side, "to do the thing you should have done fourteen years ago…jump."

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"This is happening now?! In real time?!" David exclaimed looking at the Shaman.

The Shaman did not answer. It was as if he was trapped in a trance, but he didn't need to as Gold already took out the mirror, "Regina! Regina!" Gold shouted as the mirror was swiped out of his hand and David took hold of it, "Snow?!"

"What?!" Came two voices.

"It's Emma. You have to go to her and stop her!" David yelled frantically as he watched Emma stepping on to the wooden rung.

Snow's face in the mirror showed confusion, "David what are you-"

"She is at the stern!" Hook called out as Emma was leaning over the edge as the shadow figure kept urging her on.

"Quickly, she is going to jump!" Henry called out as he clung on to the nearest person next to him which was Hook.

Just then David took his eyes off the mirror as it went completely black and watched as the cloud of smoke showed Emma. She had tears in her eyes as the Shadow spoke softly, "That is a good girl Emma. Face it. You are nothing. Nothing but roadside trash," it leaned in closer, "you are damaged goods and let's face it. No one wants something that is too damaged to fix. You are no Savior. You are the curse. You just bring more trouble and can we be honest my dear? You were born alone," the voice got softer, yet fiercer, "you will remain alone, and you will die alone. You will be doing everyone a favor…all you have to do is jump."

"I am nothing." Emma responded her voice dead as the Shadow disappeared, "I was born alone. I will remain alone. I will die alone. I am a curse…" Emma lifted her head to the sky as if to say a silent prayer, "Forgive me…Henry." She spoke softly and then just as she was about to fling herself overboard they watched as Snow and Regina tackled her to the ground and the cloud dissipated.

Everyone released the breath that they were holding and David immediately took charge, "We have to get back to the ship," turning to Ketata he said, "You are coming with us."

"I cannot. My magic does not work if I leave the island." He stated solemnly.

"What?!" David roared, "You are telling me there is nothing you can do to save my daughter?!"

"The person that can save the Hope is the Hope. She can only save herself. Neverland's darkness has awoken darkness inside of her that she has long buried. That creature is not just an ordinary Shadow…it is **the** fragment of the plague that has been on this island for many moons…Peter Pan." Ketata explained.

"We destroyed him." Hook stated his eyes glaring menacingly, "Emma destroyed him."

Ketata shook his head, "Pan's powers were of pure darkness and the Hope's is purely light. The darkness cannot exist in light, alas she just had enough darkness at the time were he attached a fragment of himself into her. If she should scrum to this darkness, he will send her soul to the Shadow Realm, and he will rise again."

David through his hands in the air, "So you are telling me there is nothing we can do?!"

"Unless the Hope finds the strength within herself, then I am afraid not. I am truly sorry." Ketata said bowing his head.

David let out a curse as he stormed out of the Longhouse, followed by Hook and Henry. Gold bowed his head to the Shaman and was about to leave when Ketata grabbed his arm, "What are you-" Gold was about to ask when he felt his head about to split open. He wanted to clutch his head in pain, but found that he was immobilized. Once Ketata removed his hand from Gold's, Gold immediately fell to his knees and started to breath heavily, "What the hell was that?" He gasped out.

"I gave you one of my powers. It should be exactly what you need to help the Hope." Ketata responded. If he was feeling anything, he hid his pain well, Gold noted as he struggled to get up to his feet as Ketata continued to talk, "Mind you though it is best if you get her to face her problems by choice rather by force. It will hurt her more than you can possibly know and you all might not be ready to face her darkest fears despite having faced a few of her worse memories."

"Gold!" David's voice came to them, "Let's go!"

Gold eyed the man in front of him, "How do you-?"

"You are not the only one who can see the outcomes that have yet to come," Ketata stated, "another warning Dark One: my power is not yours to keep. Once you use it, it shall be returned to me."

"How do I know when to use it? What will it do?" Gold asked taking one hand off the cane and looking at it.

"You will know," Ketata answered as he led Gold to the group, "and remember what I said: it is best to leave the choice to her rather than forcing her. And one more thing," Ketata looked at Gold very seriously as he said, "many things can be deceiving when it comes to darkness. You may think it is over…however it may just be beginning."

Gold stood by the group as Ketata went back inside, "What was taking you so long?" Hook demanded.

"He wanted to apologize some more." Gold answered slowly mulling over the Shaman's words, "Come we have to get back to the ship."

"Can you use your magic to get us back?" Henry asked anxiously as they started to quickly walk back, "Surely it has been long enough that you must have recovered by now."

Gold wanted to say yes, however when Ketata transferred his power to him it drained whatever energy he had accumulated from the recovery and knowing what he may have to do, he shook his head, "Sorry dearie, but no. I cannot use my magic." His tone suggested no more talking as they made their way back to the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hands of Time**

**(Moments before Regina and Snow get the distress call)-**

Snow looks at Regina with her mouth open and her mind blank. Regina's gaze is still out toward the open ocean in the direction that the guys and Henry had traveled. She had just told her step-daughter everything that Gold told her, "So you are saying that unless Emma fights this…thing that is inside of her, she is going to be trapped-"

"Yes," Regina confirmed before Snow could finish the question, "from what I understand, that is what is going to happen."

Snow started to pace violently as the information continued to swirl around in her head. She could not believe the situation that her daughter is in. Of course seeing the memories that her daughter harbored all of these years, she was not aware of the fact that Emma still had dark emotions regarding these…and that was only a preview, Snow assumed internally, who knows what else Emma has, "So what are we supposed to do?" Snow asked turning to her step-mother.

Regina now chanced a look at Snow. She could see the little girl that always looked up to her to be her mother. She could see a look of devastation and almost hopelessness in the other woman's eyes that regarded her in such a pleading manner. It was a look that Regina longed to see ever since Daniel's death, however now Regina couldn't stand to see that look. She actually wanted light to be in those eyes: the innocence, the hope, and the love. Before she would give anything (which she had) to see Snow suffer and lose all the pride and be broken forever, now she really did want to fix this, to do anything to fix this…not just for Henry, and now that she thought about it for Snow or David, but as she was discovering for herself as well.

Taking a deep breath Regina was about to speak when they suddenly heard Gold's frantic voice, "Regina! Regina!"

Then they heard David's frantic yell, "Snow?!"

They both dove for the mirror exclaiming, "What?!"

"It's Emma. You have to go to her and stop her!" David yelled frantically.

What the hell? Snow and Regina both thought, Emma is 'sleeping' in Hook's cabin. Snow voices her confusion, "David what are you-"

"She is at the stern!" They heard Hook call out urgently and in almost fear.

Regina looked over passed Snow to see the door to the Captain's cabin open, "Snow," Regina whispered and then motioned to the door.

Snow's stomach began to sink dramatically just as they heard Henry exclaim, "Quickly, she is going to jump!"

At that Snow threw the mirror down as it shattered and they ran to the stern of the ship at full speed. It was then that they heard Emma's dead voice that they paused, "I am nothing."

Regina winced at her step-granddaughter's voice. However they were more aware of how close Emma was leaning over the side. She had both her feet on the rungs of the ship's protective side barrier. Regina heard Snow's gasp and she silently pointed to Emma's side and that was when Regina saw it. There was a ghostly shadow like presence standing next to Emma. It was starting to fade, however it was there just enough to see a faint outline of a ghastly figure that made Regina feel sick to her stomach. Before either of them could move, Emma spoke again her voice if possible was even more dead as the shadowy figure disappeared, "I was born alone. I will remain alone. I will die alone. I am a curse…" Emma lifted her head to the sky as if to say a silent prayer, "Forgive me…Henry."

Knowing what was going to happen next, Snow and Regina started to move just as Emma was going to fling her-self overboard. Then for Snow everything was in slow motion as her and Regina tackled Emma to the ground.

Emma started putting up a fight, "Let me go!" Emma yelled, "I need to do this!"

"Emma! Look at me!" Snow yelled trying to get Emma to calm down, "Emma please!"

"NO!" Emma yelled fighting against Snow and Regina's hold, "Let me go!" Just then there was a brilliant flash of bright light.

In the boat sat a disgruntled Henry, David, and Hook. Gold however was more puzzled than anything else and it was uncommon for him to feel puzzled. He was not entirely sure what this power that he had acquired would do or how he would summon it, but something was telling him that he would have to use it. Thoughts that were swirling in his head stopped when Henry's frantic voice reached his ears, "What is that?!" the boy was pointing to the ship as a bolt of lightning struck the ship.

Gold's eyes widened as he felt a dark presence starting to descend upon the Jolly Roger. Everyone was looking at him as David's voice reached his ears, "Rumpelstiltskin." He looked to see David staring right at him and judging by his tone, it was like he was trying to get his attention, "What is it?"

Gold swallowed and tried to regain some composure as the darkness in the magic shifted greatly, "I believe we better make haste." Hook and David shared a look that spoke many volumes. They were unaccustomed to see the Dark One looking so uneasy…not since they confronted Peter Pan.

Emma was standing facing Snow and Regina with a sword in her hand. Her mind was completely shrouded in darkness. All she knew was that she wanted everything to end: the pain, the anger, the suffering, the sadness, everything. All she sees is two people standing in her way. She had a way out and they are blocking it, "Emma-" Snow started to say slowly getting to her feet.

"Shut up." Emma stated slowly pointing the sword at her mother, "Just shut up."

She could hear the voice that has been taunting her. It is whispering things…dark things: telling her that she is nothing. She is worthless. She is pathetic. She tears her eyes away from her mother and Regina and takes the one hand that is not holding the sword and covers her eyes, "I said shut up!" She yells as the sky darkens and the oceans start to become rough.

"What is happening?" Snow asked frantically to Regina as a wave crashes into the ship and they are nearly caught off balance. Regina doesn't answer, but starts to summon a fireball, "Regina!" Snow exclaims surprised.

"I have to protect us somehow!" Regina yells over now storming the wind.

"She is not going to attack us," Snow states firmly.

"ENOUGH TALKING!" Emma yelled and she leaps forward slashing the sword.

Regina pushes Snow aside as Emma's sword gets lodged in the mast, "You were saying?" Regina asked looking at Snow. Snow looks at her and then at her daughter whose eyes suddenly flashed red.

Snow's heart ached at the sight of her daughter trying to get the sword out of the wood. She was panicking and her facial expression was one of pain and suffering, "Here," Regina said holding out a bow and a few arrows, "take them."

"I will not fight my daughter." Snow stated firmly.

Regina glared at Snow, "I do not think she is giving us much of a choice."

By this point Emma managed to get her sword out of the mast and turned to Regina and Snow. Snow hesitantly took the weapon and turned to her daughter, "Emma please; this is not like you. Please talk-"

"No," Emma stated darkly, "I am done talking. I am done with everything." The internal voice comes back to her and Emma hears it speak, "**You are nothing. They are blocking your salvation. You want to end it. You want to make them suffer. They are the cause of all of this-**" Just then different images flash through her mind once more as she starts to realize what the voice is saying. Emma puts her guard up and looks at them, "You did this." Her voice is low and threatening.

Snow didn't know what else to do. Regina was right to some extent…she had to protect herself against her daughter's wrath. So she loaded the bow with an arrow and took aim at Emma. Regina looked at Snow and then summoned another fireball then back at Emma, "Emma, we really do not-" Regina was cut off.

"Do not speak a word. No more words…" Emma states as the voice comes to her again, "**They say they love you…yet how many have said that? You are nothing to them…nothing more than a charity case.**"

"We love you Emma. Please-" Snow tried once more.

"NO! What did I just get done saying?!" She yelled, "I am not some goddamned charity case! That is all I ever was to you!"

"Mom?!" Heads turned to see Henry, David, Gold, and Hook approaching them. Their mouths were hanging open as they stood next to Regina and Snow, "What is going on?" Henry asked noticing Emma's stance and the red tint in her eyes.

"Get him out-" Regina and Snow were about to say when Henry tried to push passed them

"No I am staying here!" Henry stated firmly.

David and Hook were watching Emma as she suddenly shook her head as if trying to clear it. They then looked at each other, a moment of understanding passed between them. Hook and David drew their swords. Regina saw this and the fireball disappeared as she tried to now push Henry back behind her, "Lass," Emma's head snapped toward Hook who continued, "we just want to help." He said easily.

Emma's eyes darkened, "I am not one of your charity cases pirate."

"Never said you were love." Hook said approaching her.

Emma looked between Hook and her father as they continued to walk toward her, "Stop where you are. Do not come any closer." She threatened.

"Alright," David stated stopping. Being a Sheppard he knew when to back off; giving Hook a look, the pirate stopped too as David said, "How about we make a deal?"

Emma eyed her father, "What kind of deal?"

"This is not going to work." Gold whispered.

Henry, Regina, and Snow who still had her arrow trained on her daughter looked at him, "Why not?" Regina asked.

"Because this is not really Emma," seeing their confusion he elaborated, "Pan is inside her. He is the one that is controlling her and putting these dark thoughts in her head."

"What?!" Snow and Regina exclaimed as Henry nodded his head.

"It is true. The Shaman told us." He stated sadly as he watched Hook and her grandfather negotiate with his mother, "He told us that he wouldn't be able to help…only mom could help herself." Although his faith was slipping as he watched Emma's eyes become a darker red.

Gold saw this too as Emma shook her head and while they could not hear the conversation between the trio because of their side conversation Emma yelled, "Lies!"

Then before anyone could react Emma once again swung the blade. Snow, acting on instinct, immediately shot the arrow, but missed and David deafened himself just in time as Hook rolled to the side. Regina quickly put up a shield as Henry shouted, "NO!"

David was dodging as fast as he could as Emma lunged forward so fast that he barely saw it happening. He jumps up to dodge the attack. Hook then joins in and blocks the oncoming assault. Emma then raises her hand causing a wave to splash on to the deck causing the two men to lose their balance.

David shakes himself out of the daze and stands up to get his guard up just as Emma comes at him with another assault, but before he had a chance to dodge again he feels the blade strike his side, "David!" He hears as he feels another strike in the head and he hits the main mast.

Hook watches as Snow goes to her husband and he takes Emma on now, "Come on lass! Snap out of it!" He says as their blades connect in a deft defying clang.

Emma doesn't respond to him as she continues to fight him. He starts to lose energy as Emma is coming at him with assault after assault after assault. Then he quickly sees an opening and takes it. Her sword it sent flying and he throws her backwards on her back. Hook is panting as everyone remains in a silent awe. Emma staggers to her feet and she is panting heavily. Her eyes are closed as she takes a deep breath, "Emma?" Hook asks slowly, "Are you ok love?"

"How many times must I say it?" her voice is slow and deliberate, "I am not you love." Her eyes open and her glare is murderous that is takes everyone by surprise. She waves her hand and suddenly her sword is back in her possession as she lunges at Hook once more.

"She cannot keep doing this." Gold states as he tries and heals David who is unconscious, "She is going to kill either the pirate or herself."

Snow looks at her husband then at her daughter and Hook. She could see he is becoming exhausted at Emma's merciless attacks, "What can we do though?"

"I have an idea." Regina said, "We use magic."

"No!" Henry said firmly tearing his gaze from his mother to look at them, "Magic got us into this. Magic always comes with a price. There has to be some other way to resolve this that does not involve magic."

Regina looked at him and gulped as she knelt down before him, "If there was another way we would do it in a heartbeat, but I am afraid that-"

"There is no other way. If there is a price to this then so be it. I will pay it." Gold stated firmly getting up.

"I thought you said that Emma has to help herself…what are you hiding?" Snow asked seeing Gold's determined face.

Gold sighed as he moved around the barrier, "That is for me to know dearie, but you will find out soon. I just need you to do one thing."

"What is that?" She asked looking at the man as David starts to stir.

"Trust me." He states.

Snow swallows and looks at her husband who just heard the last part about the trust. David nods as Snow helps him to his feet. Snow sighs, "Alright."

Regina looks at her former mentor as he says, "Whatever you do, no matter what happens, do **NOT **drop this shield."

Regina nods and just as Emma is about to finish Hook off Gold waves his hand and Hook vanishes in a puff of purple smoke and he is behind the barrier. Emma turns her gaze on Gold who says, "Ms. Swan, I do not want to have to do this. However if you do not start taking control I will have to resort to other measures."

"Screw you!" Emma yelled and Henry flinched at her tone, "I have had enough of you taking control of my life! Everything I have done…everything I went through was what you wanted to happen."

Gold waved his hand again and Emma's sword disappeared just as she was about to ready herself for another attack, "I have told you once already Ms. Swan, everything you have done was on your own accord," his tone was light and conversational, although he could see that Emma was not amused, "and I would like to point out that I did not mean for all those horrible things to happen to you."

Emma stood routed to the spot. She did not know why she was even talking to this man. She had enough of everything…however what he said, she did not see any lies in his words, "Now Emma, you must take control. Release these dark feelings."

"**Why? Just so he could take advantage of you again? Leave you weak and vulnerable so he could have you be the almighty Savior of some other curse?**" The voice came back said to her.

Emma shook her head, "No! Enough of your lies! I will not listen to anymore of this!" She raised her hand and something burst inside of her as she yelled, "Darkness Mirage!"

A smoky haze engulfed Gold. For a minute he was disoriented as he heard voices and saw the destruction of his deal that he had made. Then he felt a blow to his stomach as he felt himself go flying then he heard Emma yell, "Chaos Lightening Strike!"

He was then suddenly hit with a bolt of lightning then he crashed back to the ground. Gold, for the first time was thankful that he was Dark One and was able to somewhat handle the attacks subconsciously with his magic as he looked out of the corner of his eye to see everyone with their mouths open in shock. He stood up a bit shakily as Emma backed off, "Had enough Dark One?"

He allowed himself to laugh, "Not even close. Although I am rather impressed with the use of your magic; I did teach you something it seems. But now it is my turn…"

He waves his hand as flames erupted out of the floor and a tidal wave of fire started coming toward Emma. Hook wants to yell something about his ship, but he sees Henry gripping on to Regina and Snow for dear life. Hook watches in amazement as Emma stood her ground and summons the water from the sea make a wall that blocks the tidal wave of fire, "What the hell is he doing?!" David yells as more spells and magic fireballs blast through the area, "Is he trying to kill Emma?!"

"No," Regina states as she tries to concentrate on her shield around the group, "he is trying to wear her out so she could see the truth. If Pan really is controlling her, then if she runs out of energy, he will too."

"But won't that do more harm than good?" Snow asks, "Doesn't she need energy to fight him?"

Hook's eyes widen as he understands, "Not if he also runs out of energy too; because he is the one that is feeding off her like a parasite."

"That is what I just said," Regina barks out.

Henry is not paying attention as he watches his mother and Gold slowly start to become weary. He is worried for Gold seeing as his mother almost harmed Hook and his grandfather, however he is also watching his mother becoming very tired; Gold shoot a dark energy bolt at her and he watches as it strikes her in the stomach. She staggers and is panting, "Had enough Emma?" Gold asks as he too is out of breath.

Emma starts to hear the voice again telling her she is weak. She then sees images of her foster 'family' and each one is saying that she is worthless. She sees the abuse and suddenly a new force of energy is being pumped through her, "I will not give up! I am so sick of this nonsense! I am ending this now you hear me?!" Emma yells as now the sky is a swirling mass of darkness. Lightning strikes and thunder rages on as winds pick up. The scene is like it was earlier as everyone, but Gold and Emma cover their mouths as the wind hurls up debris from the ship. More power radiates off of Emma as she lifts her hands to the sky, "Raging Darkness-"

"NO! I am ending this now!" Gold calls out sensing that the moment has arrived. He raises his hand causing a rock to appear behind Emma.

"What the-" Emma was cut off she looks behind her and then gold energy chains appear around her wrists and feet, effectively hold her in place, "Let me go!"

Gold limps toward her, "No. It is time to face your darkest fears and memories. It is time you put the past behind you. I told you when we started that if you would not do this willingly then I will force it out of you."

Everyone hold's their breath as Emma is struggling against her bindings as she states, "The hell you-"

Gold holds his hand up to Emma's chest, who now looks frightened, "This is going to hurt you more than it is going to hurt me."

"Wait what is he doing?" Hook asks darkly as he sees the loss of Milah in that almost same position…Rumeplstilskin with his hand over her chest.

"He had better not-" David and Snow began to threaten as Henry's eyes widened. Regina looked at him and held him close as he griped on to her.

"Forgive me." Gold says sincerely looking at Emma softly so she knew that he was not lying to her.

"No please…don't…" Emma now begs.

"I am sorry," Gold repeats. Then somehow he hears the Shaman's voice in his head giving him the words to summon the magic that he was given, "Raging Heart of Darkness!" Gold yells.

And as soon as the magic is released, Gold feels it leaving his body as Emma screams in pain as a dark mass of energy is forced out of her. Then before anyone could yell or say anything the Jolly Roger starts shaking madly and there were more gusts of winds that picked up in a rage that was almost tornado like swirled around them, "What is happening?!" Snow cried out gripping onto David.

"I don't know!" David yelled, "Regina?!"

"Don't look at me!" Regina yells back gripping on to Henry as her protective shield drops.

Hook was in shock as he is standing calmly looking right at Gold who was on the ground looking like he was in pain. They share an understanding as Emma is still screaming in terror as the dark energy is swirling around them. Gold nods and tries to stand up against the prevailing winds, "I believe we are going to the Shadow Realm."

"Wait what?!" The spectators asked as a dark black fog descended around them. Hook did not respond as they heard an ear piercing crack of thunder. Then the black fog engulfed them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hands of Time**

They were full aware that they were still on the ship. However in the corners of the ship they see dark shadows appearing and then they see flashes and hear voices. One of them is dark and fierce and Henry recognizes it as the voice that he had heard in the Shaman's tent, "**I have seen your heart, and it is mine.**"

Emma starts struggling as if her life depended on it. Everyone is frozen with fear and dread as they hear Emma muttering, "Please…make it stop…I don't want to hear this anymore!"

"**I have seen your dreams, Emma Swan, and I have seen your fears. All that you dread will come to light...**" Pan continued to say.

"Emma do not listen to it!" David called out, but Emma continued to struggle as they now saw flashes of her life once more apart. Gold struggled to get up, but once he was on his feet he stood by watching in awe…it was almost he did not think that Emma's fears were this bad.

Then the images stopped and they saw a fourteen year old Emma on a bridge. Her eyes were red and puffy as her cheeks had tear tracks. Out of the mist came a grotesque figure, "**This is the place where you could have ended it Emma. I think that your family has the right to see where it all took place.**"

All around the bridge faces appeared before them and what shocked the spectators were that they recognized these particular faces…it was themselves. They were glaring at Emma with hate and betrayal in their eyes.

Now the scene played before them and one face stood out amongst them and that was Snow's. Her eyes were glaring hatefully at Emma But that is not what struck them really hard, rather it was Snow's voice came, "**I believed in you. You said you could have helped me, I knew you couldn't!** **You should have just left! You are nothing! You are not my daughter!**"

Then her face vanished and David's face appeared before them, "**You are pathetic! I risked my life to save you?! After all I did to protect you, this is how you protect us?! You disgust me!**"

"No Mom! Dad! Please…" Emma cried out in pain as they faded into darkness.

It continued on like this going through each face: Regina, Gold, Hook, Graham, August…each person that had held Emma in high regards they shouted insults at her. Regina held on to Henry and Snow and David held each other. Hook had to look away as Emma's pleas grew louder, he tried to block out her screams, but he couldn't. Henry; based on what he just learned that these were his mother's deepest darkest fears, he wondered when he would come up, "Come on Mom," he muttered, "please fight this."

Pan made the scene change and now they saw the apartment. Henry watched himself hugging Emma...it was then that he remembered this scene, "**You claimed you loved your son…yet you allowed this to happen?**"

Henry watched himself ask Emma, "**Where did you get that?**"

The Emma before them whimpered as her past self answered, "**Regina gave it to me.**"

Everyone held their breath as Henry sniffed the turnover and he suddenly exclaimed, "**Apple!**"

Emma looked at him and everyone could see that she was not getting it. Snow's heart, if possible, broke even more as they heard Emma respond, "**So?**"

"**You can't eat that. It's poison.**" Henry's earnest voice came.

The present Henry felt himself being pulled into a tight hug by Regina. He knew that this was her way to make sure that he was still here as Emma's voice of disbelief came to them, "**What?**"

Pan looked at her as the past Emma and Henry continued talking; "**Is this proof enough Emma? You wouldn't believe in you own son. He tried everything to make you believe and yet you wouldn't believe in him at all.**"

Emma whimpered as the scene continued to drag out as Henry's now frantic voice filled the dark void, "**But it's the truth! And you leaving isn't going to change that!**"

Emma took the turnover and stated, "**I'll prove it to you.**"

"**No!**" Henry yells and grabs the turnover from Emma.

"**Henry what are you doing?**" Emma asks in shock.

Henry turned away not wanting to experience this again. Snow and David couldn't have been so lucky. Their eyes were glued to the smoky image as was Gold and now Hook who remembered what the boy had told him, "**I'm sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse… Or in me. But I believe in you.**" He takes a bite of the turnover and for a few moments nothing happens.

Emma shakes her head, "**See? You want to have some ice cream with that? And then we can go back to talking about…**" Just as she starts her suggestion Henry suddenly collapses on the floor of the apartment and now Emma is frantic, "**Henry? Henry? Henry!**"

Pan shook his head as the cloud disappeared and Emma was crying, "**Awe did that make you upset?**" His voice was mocking as he floated around her, "**You do not deserve to be upset! That boy believed in you and how did you repay him? Oh yea, you lied about his father! That boy asked you for one thing and that was to tell him the truth about his father and yet you lied!**"

Then the smoky cloud returned and Henry saw his image and winced at the tone of his own voice, "_**You lied to me! You are no better than she is!**__**I trusted you! You are supposed to be on the side of good!**__"_

"**See even your son knows how worthless and pathetic you are.**" Pan taunted.

"That is not Henry_…_you are lying." Emma whispered out. It was so low that everyone had to strain to hear her, but Snow, David, and Henry found it a sign of hope. She was beginning to fight.

Pan laughed, "**How can I be lying? Everything I am telling you is the truth! Your father nearly died trying to save yourself from the curse; then your mother takes you into her home and nearly gets sent to jail for a murder you almost failed to solve. Your son, the one who had such high hopes from you…he keep getting hurt!**"Emma tried to look away but the force of Pan's magic keeps her glued to the cloud as it keeps spitting out images.

One of which was David fighting to get to the wardrobe with Emma in his arms, then another was Snow and Emma fighting against Jefferson and then of Snow in jail with Emma looking at with pity, and then each of Emma with Henry from him finding her to when he ate the turnover, to them in New York, and then finally ending when he was taken in the portal,"**Ever since you stayed Henry kept getting hurt! Not just by Regina, but by you and other's from you world! He nearly died twice because of you!**" They saw Henry's almost lifeless body lying at Pan's feet on the island with a dark mass of energy hovering over it and Emma was standing there in stunned shock then when that vanished Pan now spoke, "**Face it you would probably sacrifice your own son if it was in your best interest**."

Emma was now crying and now Gold had enough of watching. He could tell that she was breaking and that if she broke, all realms were doomed. Not sure what kind of magic this required, he knew that he had to do something so he raised his hand and a fireball formed, "Enough!" Just as he was about to hurl it Pan turned on him.

"**No!**" Pan yelled and with a mighty invisible force Gold was thrown backward and smashed into the mast of the ship. Before Gold could do anything else his body became immobile although he still called out, "Emma snap out of it! It is not real! None of what this monster is saying is true! Fight it! Snap out of it! You are stronger than this!"

"Not real…none of this is real…they love me…" Emma muttered as her cries diminished, "I am stronger-"

"**Lies. All lies. You are weak**." Pan spoke as he made the cloud changed, "**Emma, look around child, this is what kind of life they could have had if it was not for you…and because of you, that was taken from them…**" The scene was Snow, David, Henry, and another child. They were happily playing in a field…without Emma in sight.

"No! It is not true! Emma come on! You are our source of happiness!" Snow finally managed to cry out. David was silent and holding her as if he were afraid everything would disappear although Snow could hear him muttering, "Come on Em…please…"

Emma could not hear her mother's cries as Pan spoke softly, "**See how much their lives are happier? They never loved you. They only saw you as the Savior and eventually they would have thrown you out on the streets, just like everyone else**."

A cloud came forward once more as they heard Snow's cruel voice, "**I want you to move out**."

They watched as David stood behind her, "**You have over stayed your welcome**," David's eyes flashed as he spoke again, "**We no long wish to see you again**."

"**We will treat Henry like the child we always wanted. You are unfit to be a parent. Now leave**," Snow's voice was hard to match their dark and uncaring eyes.

"No…no! Please!" Emma called out thrashing in the bindings.

"**See! You are nothing to them! Nothing! You belong to me now!**" Pan yelled as he now transformed into a giant, dark, and sinister looking snake like creature.

The scenes once again flashed violently before them as Emma kept crying and pleading and Pan's laughter as he continued to taunt her, "**You were nothing but a pet to them and now you are nothing.**" The demon snake yelled. Then as Emma was trying to break the bindings it got into her face and yelled, "**YOU ARE NO SAVIOR! YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE THEM THIS TIME?! YOU CANNOT EVEN SAVE YOURSELF! THEY WILL DIE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT**!"

Emma then started to scream in pain, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Henry finally yelled trying to push his way pass Regina, Snow, and David. Hook had to try and restrain him as he was winning the fight. But then just as he was about to yell something else, the feeling of being suffocated overcame him and he fell to his knees choking.

"Henry!" Everyone yelled frantically. Emma's eyes were wild as she heard her son's name and looked over to the crowd of spectators. Henry was on the ground clutching his throat, his eyes were wide and fearful as he tried to let out sharp gasps.

Pan started laughing manically as he turned back to Emma, "**See you are a burden and a danger. Your son is filled with so much light…just like you are**," His snake like lips curled into a sick smile, "**when I am done with you…he will become my perfect source for my energy**…"

Emma had finally heard enough as her mind started to become sharper and filled with the good memories of her son. Operation Cobra, his smiles, his laughs, and the way he looked at her with admiration, "**_I believe in you_. _Always have and always will._**" He had told her as his face came into her mind's eye, "No!" She breathed out.

Pan laughed as he continued to literally suck the life out of Henry. Snow, David, Regina, and Hook all tried to talk to Henry to keep him with them. Gold was still immobile as he tried to say all sorts of spells, but because of Pan's consumption of darkness from Emma, he was useless, "NO!" Emma yelled and everyone looked at her, even Henry stole a glance at her as she yelled, "THIS IS ENOUGH!" There was a flash of light and once again they were blinded. Henry slowly began to feel the air returning to his lungs. When the light dimmed they saw Emma standing there and powerful energy swirling around her. But what drew their attention the most was a golden staff and at the top was a figure of a Phoenix and in its beak was an amber amulet in her hand.

"**Look who finally found the will to fight,**" Pan mocked, "**I broke you once. I will break you again.**"

Emma glared up at the snake, "I will not let you hurt him again! You do not control me anymore!"

The snake's eyes narrowed and fanned back its hood, "**And just who the hell do you think you are roadside nothingness?**" It hissed at her.

"Who am I? I am Princess Emma Swan: daughter of King David and Queen Snow White of the Enchanted Forest," Snow and David's eyes widened. This was the first time Emma had made any claim to her birthright, "I am the Savior, I am the Hope, and I am the Light!" Her eyes started glowing and she started to chant as the words flowed out of her mouth, "I am one too strong to fight! Return to darkness where shadows dwell, you will not send my soul to hell! Go away and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night!"

At the final part she slammed the butt of her staff on the ground and the demon snake started to wither in pain as it suddenly got bright. Then when the light faded they were back on the Jolly Roger. Emma was panting as the staff in her hand vanished and she collapsed on her knees, "Emma!" Snow, David, and Henry yelled running over to her. Regina and Hook looked at each other and decided to go over to Gold, who was able to move again. They helped him up and Hook handed his once enemy his staff. They gave each other another look and then looked toward the blonde in sheer shock.

"What the hell was that?" Regina finally choked out as she watched Snow fuss over Emma and at Emma who was still trying to stay strong for Henry.

Gold was silent as he recalled the Shaman's words, "_**Many things can be deceiving when it comes to darkness. You may think it is over…however it may just be beginning**_."

He sighed and said, "I have no idea dearie. It would seem however it is just the beginning."

Hook was looking at the crocodile hoping that he would elaborate, but it was like he went back into his own thoughts. Hook then looked at Emma whose face as hard to read, although if he was honest with himself, she looked much better than before. Emma could sense Hook looking her way and she turned. She watched as he gave her a smile and she nodded and turned her attention back to Snow, who started to pull her to her feet, "Come on honey, let's get you to bed."

"I am fin-"

"No," Snow said firmly, "You used a lot of magic."

"Yea mom," Henry said smiling, "we can talk later…please just listen to grams."

Emma looked at her son and then back at her parents. She saw nothing but love and tenderness in their eyes…nothing like the fears she experienced. So looking at Henry she relented, "Fine. But we are talking about this later."

David smiled and led the way to the cabin and Snow looked back to Gold, Regina, and Hook and mouth a thank you.

Regina was still pondering Gold's wonders as he started to walk away, "Hey wait," She called out. Gold turned his head as Regina continued, "What is just beginning?" She asked.

"That my dear we have to wait and see." Gold stated as he turned his back, "Now if you do not mind, I am getting some well deserved sleep."

This left Regina and Hook alone on the deck. Hook stretched and said, "Well for once I agree with the crocodile; good day your majesty."

Regina watched as he too walked away from her. Looking to the sky she noticed how the sun started to rise over the horizon, "Good day in deed." She muttered as she made her way down to the rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

Just wanted to thank everyone for the support and the reviews that you have given this story…yes that means that this adventure has come to an end. I had an idea earlier and have decided that I may make a sequel to this; however that is entirely up to you guys.

Anyway once again, thank you for the support and glad you all have enjoyed this story.

**Hands of Time**

She knew she was dreaming. How else could she have gone from being on the Jolly Roger to a deserted meadow in the middle of nowhere? "Hello?" She called out.

"Ah the Hope," She spun around to see a man with long white hair approaching her, "glad to see you are well and whole again."

"You," Emma gasped recognizing the man from the Piccaninny tribe, "you are the Shaman that helped us track Henry."

The man smiled gently at her, "Yes my child, I am…I also aided you father, the Believer, Killian, and the Dark One in saving you as well."

"Saving my life?" Emma asked confused, "What-?"

"Later child, my time grows short and I have much to say." The Shaman said in a voice that held century's worth of patience. Emma nodded as the man continued, "Now first in for most, I have spoken to the Great Spirits and they have agreed to give you something." The Shaman waved his hand.

Emma jumped back in shock as the ground started to burst with flames. Then from the flames music reached such a pitch that she felt it vibrating inside of them; the flames continued to erupt from the center of the ground but Emma noticed it was not burning anything. A second later, a bird was flying straight up out of the ground like a bullet being shot out of a gun. The majestic bird shot around the surrounding area and then landed heavily on the Shaman's shoulder, as it folded its great wings.

Emma was in awe as she looked at it, "This is a Phoenix…in fact that is his name. Phoenix." He said simply. Emma nodded numbly as she looked at the great bird. Phoenix had a long, sharp golden beak, and beady black eyes. The crimson bird was the size of a swan and had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, "Hey there," The man said softly stroking the beak lovingly. Phoenix lightly sang as he looked to him then to her as if saying hi back.

As the Shaman continued stroking the beak he said, "Phoenix is amazing. He can carry immensely heavy loads, his tears have healing powers, and he is very faithful." He then looked back at her, "Want to pet him?"

Emma eyed the bird and it gave a small bow to her. She tentatively reached her hand out and as soon as she touched his beak he vanished and before she could question what just happened she felt a powerful warmness inside of her. She gasped and started to pat herself down as she felt the warmth running through her, "What the-?"

"He accepted you," the man answered simply and slightly amused, "Phoenix is now you spirit creature."

"My what?" Emma asked not understanding.

"Phoenix is now your spirit creature," The Shaman stated again in a tone of a teacher, "He is like a reflection of your soul in away. Only powerful people are able to summon their spirit creature." He explained, "Although by circumstances you are recognized by the Great Spirits as a reward."

Before Emma could open her mouth to retaliate the Shaman continued talking, "Only powerful people can truly bond with their creatures too. At which I am sure you are able to do so."

Emma gulped and she did not feel as tired as she had before and thanks to Gold's training with her magic, she did feel her magic shift a bit, "Can you elaborate?" Emma asked.

"You will soon be able to shift into Phoenix at one point, just as Pan was able to shift into his spirit creature…"

"The cobra?" Emma asked with her mouth hanging open as the image of the massive snake appeared in her mind.

The Shaman nodded, "Yes. Peter's spirit creature is a cobra by the name of Serpent and unfortunately as you well know he mastered that art as well." He looked a bit guilty as he explained that, but Emma didn't question it.

She was still wondering about the soul part, "I know you said that each spirit creature represents one's soul, what does that mean?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well Phoenix is a symbol of immortality. After living for centuries, it dies, and rises from its own ashes. So I think that this reflected you rather well. You have overcome so many obsicals and therefore you were reborn from the ashes that was once your life." The look he gave her, Emma shifted her posture, it was like he was looking through her instead of at her. He continued to talk as he explained Pan's creature, "As for Pan and Serpent…the cobra represents power over life & death, in other words eternity. Pan is obsessed with power and multiple times he cheated death."

Emma nodded grimly as she recalled the tales that Hook had told her once they had gotten to this damn land, "So why are you telling me this?"

"I was getting to that. This is the second thing I wanted to discuss with you," The Shaman sighed and said, "I have already warned the Dark One, now I must warn you: many things can be deceiving when it comes to darkness. You may think it is over…however it may just be beginning."

Emma pondered his words and then it dawns on her as if she was just punched in the gut, "You mean to say that this is not over?"

The man nodded grimly, "I am afraid this is just the beginning. In time you will be faced with many trials and you must be prepared child. For without the Hope, then all will be lost to the darkness that accompanies the shadows."

"But I defeated Pan…twice theoretically." Emma stated slowly suddenly afraid for Henry and her family.

The Shaman smiled sadly, "What is done in theory, does not always mean it can be done in practice."

"What must I do then?" Emma begged, wanting to find anyway she could to protect her son.

"There will be a time for a choice; darkness eventually will envelope the land. You are the Light and the Hope. You are the one that can stop this. To defeat the evil and conquer the darkness, you must accept the light and in order to do so," Seeing Emma about to ask a question he held up a hand to silence her as he continued, "meaning unless you start fighting the darker side of your soul, these worlds and everyone in it are doomed."

"Wait worlds? I have to worry about multiple worlds?" Emma begun to pace, "I barely saved one!"

"I am aware of your fears and doubts, but child," his tone was calm and she stopped pacing, "you are not alone. Yes the power lies with you, but your power comes from the support of your family, which leads me to tell you this final thing."

Emma looks at him as he says, "No matter how much you want to you can't turn back the hands of time. You have to just let it go and you'll be fine." He smiles gently, "What's done is done and it's alright." Then he repeats, "You can't turn back the hands of time."

He begins to fade, "Wait! Come back please!" Emma calls out running to him.

"You can't turn back the hands of time." His voice keeps chanting and echoing around her as she continues to run toward him, "Let it go and you'll be fine."

"Wait!" Emma calls out as the meadow starts to melt away.

Snow wakes up to hear groaning coming from the other side of the room. She turns to see Emma thrashing around and moaning, "Wait. Please."

"Emma?" Snow went over to her daughter and begun to shake her, "Emma wake up!"

Emma continued to toss and turn, "No please wait!"

"Emma!" Snow yelled.

At the yell Emma bolt right up and nearly collided heads with Snow. Emma looks frantically around the room and notices that David and Henry are still sleeping, oblivious to the world, "Honey you ok?" At Snow's gentle voice Emma turns and looks at her mother.

"I had a dream…I think it was a dream…it felt so real." Emma responded her voice distant and confused.

Snow nods and asks, "Want to talk about it?"

Emma swallows a lump in her throat and shakes her head as she begins to get out of the cot, "Not right now…I just need some air." With that Emma leaves the room, leaving a concerned Snow in her midst.

Once Emma reaches the deck she spots Gold leaning against the barrier of the ship. She hesitantly goes over to him. Before she could even speak he asks, "You got the warning as well?"

Emma lets out a sigh and says, "Yes, I take it you knew about this?"

Gold is not looking at her, but keeps his eyes on the vast calm ocean, "Not directly. I only knew part of it from when your father, Hook, Henry, and I went to the mainland to help you recover from your…trauma."

"Yea about that," Emma looks at him sternly, "which one of you had the brilliant idea to take him to the land that almost killed us in the first place?"

Gold couldn't help but let out a snort, "Easy dearie otherwise you and Regina will soon be on the same wavelength…" Sensing that she was un-amused he sighed, "It was Henry's idea. We went along with it, because we did not want him seeing you so…vulnerable."

Emma sighed and said, "Well thank you for trying to help."

"As I said, I am invested in your future…now then," His brisk tone was back and he finally looked at her, "to what exactly are you seeking?"

Emma eyed him and said one word, "Answers."

Gold smirked, "If you want answers, then ask."

Emma sighed. Before she had that dream, she remembered everything that happened: everything from the time of the attack to her fight with her mother and Regina, then with David and Hook, and then finally ending with Pan. However what she remembered clearly was hearing her family's voices inside the ones she was experiencing…that is what she wanted to ask about…was it a dream or something else? So taking a breath she was not looking at the man, but rather out in the open ocean, "Was it dream or were you really there?"

Gold did not need clarification as to what she meant. So he too turned his gaze from the woman and looked into the ocean, "We were there." He stated sadly as he remembered his thoughts on the life the blonde had lived, "When you sent the shadows away, you somehow transported us to your memories."

"I heard you," she stated her voice masked with voidness from years of being in the system and being a bail-bonds person, "I heard Snow and David comforting me and Henry as well. I also heard Regina vowing to hurt Sanders and Hook…you…"

"Yes we did." Gold admitted, "We promised that we would get revenge."

Emma allowed herself to smile, "Well sorry to disappoint, but you are too late for that."

"How so?" Gold asked curiously.

"I arrested his sorry ass when I started working with Vance." Emma said smirking as she saw recognition in Gold's eyes, "He was dealing, got bail from Vance, skipped court, and I had the honors of tracking him down and sending him to where he rightfully belonged…of course not without a bit of payback…which by the way is a total bitch."

Gold nodded in understanding with what she meant, "Ah well your father and mother will be sorely disappointed then."

Emma nodded in agreement, but then her thoughts turned to Henry, "He saw everything then."

He knew it was not a question, but confirmed her statement anyway, "Yes he did, however if you think that changed his outlook on you, then you are wrong." Emma again nodded as Gold sighed, "You know, you cannot turn back the hands of time."

It was Emma's turn to snort, "You and that damn Shaman speak the same language."

"Well we speak the truth," Gold said, "There are times I wish I could go back, but alas I cannot. We cannot. Our experiences shape us and help us grow. Besides if you did, change everything, then you would not have what you have now."

Before Emma could respond she heard a shout, "MOM!" Henry came barreling toward her and threw himself at her, "You weren't there when I woke up and Grams said you came out here. Are you ok? What happened?"

"I am fine…or at least I will be," She stated looking at Gold who nodded with a smile.

Snow and David exchanged looks and then looked between Emma and Gold, wondering what had happened.

"What is all the racket?" Hook's voice came to them as he approached the crowd, "Is everything alright lass?" He asked looking at Emma, "You gave us quiet a turn before; has something else happened?"

"No Killian," Emma stated standing up, "Everything is fine." Letting go of Henry she went over to him, not caring about who was standing around them. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Hook's face turned a bit red as Henry grinned at the stunned pirate and then at both of his grandfathers faces who were wearing identical looks of shock and embarrassment. When Regina came up to the deck she asked, "What is going on?" Seeing them just standing in a mini-circle on the deck, "Is everyone ok?"

"Yea we are fine," Emma stated again. She couldn't explain the feeling that she was having. It was as if thousands of pounds were lifted off of her shoulders after her talk with Gold. She walked up to Regina and held out her hand which Regina gave her a confused look, "I wanted to say thank you…for everything."

Regina looked at Emma then at her out stretched hand, "You are welcome." She eventually said accepting the hand.

Then Emma turned to her parents and took them by surprise by hugging them, "I am so sorry." She said.

"For what?" David asked still shocked and confused.

"For being so stubborn and harboring all those feelings," Emma pulled away and looked at them, "I know what you guys saw and I will admit I blamed you at first," Seeing her parents starting to tear up Emma hurried on, "but not anymore. I guess what I am trying to say," She took a deep breath and looked at Gold, "We can't turn back the hands of time. But I will learn to let it go. What's done is done and if we just let it go, then we will all be fine."

Gold nodded in approval as Snow, David, and Henry pulled her back into a giant hug and he walked away from the group to the back of the ship. He looked out into the open sea as Hook made his way to the steering wheel as he shouted that they were finally on their way to rescue Neal. Gold watched as the bean was thrown into the sea and as the swirling vortex appeared he couldn't help but hear a voice inside his head, "_**Darkness will rise once more. Be prepared. It is your duty to train the Hope if there is any chance in overpowering the darkness**_."

Gold shudders as he grips hold of a rope as the ship heads toward the portal, a strange feeling over takes him. It was much like the one that he had when the first entered Neverland: dark and ominous. He takes this as a sign as the ship is now in the vortex…they may have won the battle, but the war had officially begun.


End file.
